Abuse - Missbrauch
by Spookysstarbuck
Summary: Er sah die blauen Flecken. Er merkte, wie sich verändert hatte. Was war passiert? Rick konnte nicht zusehen - Kapitel 6 online!
1. Chapter 1

Titel: **Abuse**

Rating: 18

Warnung: Sofern der Leser/die Leserin ein Problem mit Gewalt hat, dann ist diese Geschichte nicht die richtige.

Timeline: auf alle Fälle vor Staffel 4, Montgomery lebt noch und sie habe nicht gegen ihn ermittelt.

Anmerkung: Gebt der Geschichte etwas Zeit, um sich zu entwickeln.

**+#+#+ **

**Kapitel 1 **

**+#+#+**

Es war ein sonniger schöner Tag und seit Tagen waren die Klimaanlagen in halb New York außer Betrieb, um den neuen Energierichtlinien, die das Rathaus verhängt hatte, Folge zu leisten. Außerdem war es in den letzten Jahren immer wieder zu Stromausfällen gekommen, die tagelang nicht behoben werden konnten, da die Energienetze vollkommen ausgelastet waren, an Tagen wie diesem. An Tagen, die über 37 Grad Außentemperatur mit sich brachten.

Die wenigen Fenster, die man öffnen konnte, hatte man am Revier aufgerissen und jeder Mann hatte seine Hemdsärmel hochgekrempelt, die Krägen aufgeknöpft, selbst Montgomery. Nur Katherine Beckett saß in einer dunkelblauen Bluse an ihrem Schreibtisch, die Ärmel waren bis zum Ellenbogen aufgeschlagen. . Der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn, doch schob sie nicht einmal annähernd ihre Ärmel hoch.

Es schien niemandem aufzufallen.

Irgendwann an diesem Tag kam Richard Castle vorbei, obwohl es keinen Fall gab. Der Autor hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er sich in den letzten Wochen wenig hat sehen lassen, da seine Buchabgabe immer näher rückte und er immer noch feststeckte, irgendwo in der Hälfte. Obwohl er Kate tagein tagaus folgte, fehlte ihm in den letzten Wochen irgendetwas, etwas das ihn inspirierte.

**+#+#+ **

Als Castle zu Kates Schreibtisch schritt, sah er eine junge Kollegin, die gerade bei ihr stand und mit ihr sprach, doch war er leider nur in der Lage, die letzten Sätze des Gespräches aufzuschnappen.

„Wieso hast du keine Zeit mehr für unser Sparring?", fragte die junge schwarze Polizistin, die Rick aus der Abteilung Computer-Crimes kannte.

„Es geht sich einfach nicht aus, ich habe keine Zeit", argumentierte Kate.

Doch Rick wusste, dass sie in den letzten Wochen keinen Fall bekommen hatten, keinen Fall, der ihre Zeit wirklich in Anspruch nahm. Stattdessen beschäftigten sie sich mit Papierkram, der in den letzten Wochen und Monaten vernachlässigt worden war.

„Komm schon, nur eine halbe Stunde."

„Nein, es geht wirklich nicht."

Dieses Gespräch war nicht das erste dieser Art, welches Richard in den letzten Wochen mitbekommen hatte. Immer wieder lehnte sie jeglichen Kontakt zu Bekannten und Freunden außerhalb der normalen Dienstzeiten und des Reviers ab, sogar ihn mied sie mittlerweile.

Außerdem war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie sich irgendwie anders kleidete. Irgendetwas war anders. Doch was ihn wirklich verwirrt hatte war, dass Kate zwei Einladungen seiner Tochter abgelehnt hatte, vorbeizukommen. Normalerweise war Kate immer zur Stelle, wenn Alexis sie einlud. Nicht, dass es sehr oft vorkam.

Doch wie sollte er sie auf all diese eigenartigen Veränderungen ansprechen? Richard war unschlüssig. Als er den Kaffee vor ihre Nase stellte, sah sie kaum auf. Stattdessen füllte sie weiterhin Berichte aus.

**+#+#+**

Auch in den kommenden Tagen war Kates Verhalten dasselbe. Alexis rief sie zweimal an und zweimal wurde das Mädchen vertrösten, dabei wollte sie die Polizistin nur auf eine Tasse Kaffee beziehungsweise ein Eis treffen, um mit ihr über eine Studienreise zu sprechen, die sie machen könnte.

Obwohl es an diesem Freitag keinen Fall gab, der in ihre Zuständigkeit fiel, saß Rick neben Kate und studierte sie. Dies machte er nun seit mehr als vierzehn Tagen und allmählich schien seine Behaglichkeit einigen aufzufallen, besonders Esposito und Ryan. Mehrmals hatten sie ihn bereits gefragt, ob er denn nichts Besseres zu tun hätte, als sie anzustarren, immerhin könnte er in seinem Haus in den Hamptons sein. Er könnte in Europa sein. Irgendwo am Meer. Aber nein, er saß in einem Poloshirt und sportlichen, sommerlichen Hosen an Kate Becketts Tisch und studierte jede einzelne Regung.

Wortlos stand er auf und ging in den Pausenraum, um Kaffee für sich selbst und Kate zu kochen. Von der Maschine aus konnte er sie arbeiten sehe und irgendwann veränderte ihre Situation im Sessel und er konnte sehen, wie sich ihr Gesicht verzog, als hätte sie Schmerzen, und sie sich zurück in die ursprüngliche Situation begab. Angewurzelt stand Richard vor dem Gerät und wunderte sich darüber, was er gerade gesehen hatte.

An diesem Morgen war ihm zudem aufgefallen, dass sie kein Make-Up trug, gerade einmal etwas Wimperntusche. Ansonsten war es Lippenstift, Eyeliner, Lidschatten – manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger, aber in all den Jahren war es noch nie so wenig gewesen.

Bestückt mit zwei Tassen Cappuccino, den Blick auf den Kaffee gerichtet, um ihn nicht zu verschütten, ging er in Richtung Schreibtisch.

Plötzlich stand jemand vor ihm. Der Kaffee geriet über den Rand der Tassen und ergoss sich über Kates hellrosa Bluse, die sie an diesem Tag trug.

Geschockt blieben beide stehen. Castle starrte nur auf den Fleck, dener verursacht hatte und wollte sich gerade entschuldigen, als sie mit wütendem Gesicht abmarschierte.

Rasch stellte Rick die Tassen in den Geschirrspüler des Pausenraums und eilte Kate hinterher. Die Frauenumkleide befand sich gleich vor den Frauentoiletten. Er stieß die Türe auf, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass es ihm Leid täte. Doch was er sah, ließ ihn nur sprachlos mitten in der Umkleide stehen. Das Geräusch der Türe, als sie ins Schloss fiel, hatte Kate sich umdrehen lassen, die gerade nach einem frischen Shirt in ihrem Spind griff. Doch das war nicht das, was ihn fesselte. Es war auch nicht ihr wenig bekleideter Oberkörper – der dunkelblaue Baumwoll-Büstenhalter. Nein, es waren die blauen Flecken auf ihrem Brustkorb, vorne und hinten.

„Castle, raus!", schrie sie ihn immer noch wütend an.

„Kate …"

„Raus!", wiederholte sie und zog das Shirt rasch über ihren Kopf. Erst bei dieser Bewegung sah er, dass sie auch an den Oberarmen blaue Male hatte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er nach und schritt auf sie zu.

„Kickboxing", war ihre einsilbige Antwort. Und damit schritt sie an ihm vorbei und ließ ihn, immer noch sprachlos, im Raum stehen.

Hätte er in den Tagen zuvor nicht mitbekommen, dass sie jegliche sportliche Betätigung abgelehnt hatte und diese blauen Flecken neu wären, hätte er wahrscheinlich an ihrer Antwort nicht gezweifelt.. Richard wusste, wie neue blaue Flecken aussahen, wie sie sich verfärbten, wenn sie einige Tage alt waren.

Ohne viele Worte zu verlieren, fuhr er an diesem Tag nachhause, wissend, dass ihm das, was er gesehen hatte, nicht schlafen lassen würde.

**+#+#+**

„Kiddo", ertönte es am späteren Abend quer durch die Wohnung. Alexis schlief bei Page an diesem Freitag.

„Hm …" murmelte er nur von der Couch, auf der er saß mit einer halbleeren Flasche Rotwein.

Martha nahm sich wortlos ein Glas und setzte sich neben ihn, schenkte sich ein.

„Ein Fall?"

Doch Richard schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Streit mit Kate?"

Abermals schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

Was ist es denn, Kiddo, dass dich an einem Freitagabend alleine zuhause sitzen lässt, um dich zu betrinken?"

Wenige Augenblicke hing eine unangenehme Stille im Raum. Zwei Schlucke später stellte Richard das Glas auf den Couchtisch.

„Irgendetwas stimmt mit Kate nicht", begann er. „Sie verhält sich bereits seit Wochen eigenartig, anders als sonst, Mutter. Heute gab es einen kleinen Kaffee-Unfall und ich stürmte hinter ihr in dein Umkleide und sah die blauen Flecken."

„Blaue Flecken?"

Er nickte. „Vorne unterhalb ihres Büstenhalters, am Rücken, auf den Oberarmen. Sie sahen frisch aus, nicht älter als einen Tag. Dunkelblau waren sie."

Martha musste das gerade Gesagte erst einmal verarbeiten.

„Vielleicht hat sie sich beim Sport …"

„Unmöglich. Seit Wochen sagt sie alles ab, was mit Sport zu tun hat. Das war auch mein erster Gedanke."

„Was hat sich noch verändert?", fragte sie nach. Da sie eine neue Rolle spielte, war sie viele Stunden pro Woche im Theater und probte.

„Alle Versuche von Alexis sich mit ihr zu treffen, lehnte sie ab. Die Jungs wollten einige Male nach der Arbeit etwas trinken gehen, sie ging stets nachhause oder blieb alleine länger am Revier."

„Das sagt aber nichts aus. Vielleicht hat sie einen neuen Freund?"

Auf diese Idee war Richard zugegebener Weise noch nicht gekommen.

„Aber die blauen Flecken erklären sich dadurch nicht."

„Hast du mit ihr gesprochen?"

„Sie geht mir aus dem Weg."

„Kiddo, vielleicht hast du wieder einmal Mist gebaut und weißt es noch nicht?"

Verwundert blickte Richard seine Mutter an. „Nein, dieses Mal, dieses Mal habe ich nichts gemacht. Mutter, ich mache mir Sorgen um sie."

**+#+#+**

„_Du bist spät dran", ertönte es aus dem Wohnzimmer, noch bevor Kate den Schlüssel umdrehen konnte, „sehr spät. Wo warst du so lange?"_

_Katherine Beckets Gesichtszüge waren alles andere als entspannt, das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sie hängte die Jacke auf, stellte ihre Tasche auf einen Sessel und begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss. Wenn er in ihrer Gegenwart war, war sie immer mehr als nur konzentriert, versuchte jede Bewegung seines Körpers wahrzunehmen, um den nächsten Schritt erahnen zu können. ._

„_Verkehr Adam, es war der Verkehr. Ich bin wie immer um 17 Uhr weggegangen."_

„_Aber jetzt ist es 18:05 …"_

„_Adam, es war der Verkehr", versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen, plausible Erklärungen finden_

_Adam Rosenberg und Kate waren seit fünf Monaten ein Paar, doch vorgestellt hat sie ihm bisher niemanden. Sie legte Wert darauf, dass er sie nicht von der Arbeit abholte oder gemeinsam in der Öffentlichkeit auftraten. Adam war Journalist, beinahe zwei Meter groß und sein dunkles Haar, welches beinahe schwarz war, trug er kurz. _

„_Wieso sollte ich dir glauben, dass es nicht doch wieder Castle war." _

„_Er war nur kurz am Revier, um etwas vorbeizubringen und dann vor vier wieder weg." _

„_Ich will nicht, dass er mit dir Zeit verbringt."_

„_Adam, ich kann ihn nicht einfach wegschicken. Der Bürgermeister wünscht diese Zusammenarbeit. Wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre er längst nicht mehr mein Schatten", log Kate, wissend, dass er sonst wieder wütend werden würde. _

„_So läuft das nicht. Du gehörst mir. Nur mir."_

„_Ich bin ja hier", sagte Kate ruhig und ging auf ihn zu, wollte ihn küssen, Adam wissen lassen, dass es keine Absicht gewesen war, dass sie länger gebraucht hatte_

_Mit großen Schritten verkürzte er die Distanz zwischen sich und Kate und schlug ihr in die Magengrube. Alle Versuche noch zurückzuweichen, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, waren fehlgeschlagen._

„_Ich will nicht, dass du mit ihm Zeit verbringst", wiederholte er bestimmt. „Keine Zeit." Während sie auf dem Boden lag, sich den Magen hielt, trat er zweimal zu. Traf sie in der Nierengegend. Kate bekam kaum Luft vor Schmerzen. _

_Und immer noch stand Adam vor ihr, starrte sie an, wie sie auf dem Boden lag und ließ sie immer wieder wissen, dass sie die Spielregeln kannte. _

_Nummer 1: Möglichst kein Kontakt mit Castle. _

_Nummer 2: Nach der Arbeit kommt man sofort nachhause. _

_Es war nicht das erste Mal. Nein. _

_Kate wusste, dass sie diese Bestrafung verdient hatte, immerhin hatte sie seine Spielregeln wieder einmal nicht beachtet. _

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 1**

**+#+#+ **

A/N: Danke an Severine für die Anmerkungen, Kritik und Denkanstöße.

Gebt der Story eine Chance, teilt mir mit was ihr denkt. Sie wird einige Kapitel brauchen, wird die Zeit benötigen um sich zu entfalten. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass sie euch gefallen wird. Ich habe mich schon an einigen Thematiken versucht, aber das ist nun wieder einmal etwas Neues.


	2. Chapter 2

**#+#+#**

**Kapitel 2**

**#+#+#**

In den folgenden Tagen beobachtete Richard Kate, sprach wenig und bei stellte fest, dass sie auf seine sexuellen Anspielungen keine spitzfindigen Antworten wusste, bei seinen Witzen nicht lachte und immer weniger lächelte.

Castle dachte sich, dass diese Veränderungen eigentlich so eindeutig waren, dass auch andere am Revier sie merken mussten, immerhin war Kate eine der beliebtesten Polizistinnen und von der Männerwelt stets umgarnt.

An diesem Tag hatte er ihr, wie jeden Tag, Kaffee mitgebracht und die tägliche Süßspeise, die sie gerne aß, doch beides hatte sie bisher nicht angerührt. Kate trug ihr Haar hochgesteckt, doch einige Strähnen fielen ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht und sie schob sie zögerlich hinters Ohr.

Während der Autor das Verhalten seiner Muse studierte, gab er vor, wie so oft, Angry Birds zu spielen.

Plötzlich läutete das Telefon auf Becketts Tisch. Es gab einen Mord. Als sie sich aus dem Sessel erhob, glaubte Rick zu erkennen, wie sich ihr Gesicht verzog. Die blauen Flecken konnten ihr nicht solche Schmerzen bereiten, darüber war Rick sich klar.

Immer wieder wollte Rick sie fragen, ob alles okay sei, doch es schien ihm, als würde er so und so keine Antwort von ihr bekommen. Zu sehr hatte er ihre Privatsphäre das letzte Mal gestört. Rückblickend war er sehr froh über diesen Vorfall, da er nun wusste, dass etwas tatsächlich nicht stimmte. Nur was? Hatte seine Mutter Recht und es war ein Mann, der sich an ihr verging? Wieso ließ sie dies zu?

Er musste etwas unternehmen, das war ihr bewusst. Nur was? Was konnte er machen, ohne sie wütend auf sich zu machen?

Während der ersten Tage brachte er neben seinem Iphone auch stets sein Ipad mit und wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, machte er sich Notizen zu Kates Verhalten, Reaktionen in bestimmten Situationen und ihrer Art und Weise, wie sie mit ihm umging. Rick hatte die Hoffnung, dass er genügend Informationen sammeln könnte, um sich ein einheitliches Bild von der aktuellen Lage machen zu können.

Jeden Abend lag er wach im Bett und musste an Beckett denken, die blauen Flecken, ihre Haut, die ebenmäßig milchig sein und nicht in allen möglichen Farben schillern sollte. Diese Bilder gingen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Die Gespräche mit seiner Mutter, die sie jeden Abend führten, sobald Alexis im Bett war. Sie achteten darauf, dass die Türe zu Alexis Zimmer geschlossen war, bevor sie begannen, seine Aufzeichnungen des Tages zu besprechen.

Und er notierte wirklich alles. Sogar die Art und Weise wie Kate ihr Haar trug, welchen Schmuck er sehen konnte, ob sie Make-up benutzt hatte oder nicht.

Und trotzdem kamen sie nur zu dem einen Schluss: Es musste es Mann sein, der ihr dies antat. Die Frage war nur wieso.

#+#+#

Eine Woche nachdem er zum ersten Mal die blauen Male gesehen hatte, saß er am Abend in einem gemieteten schwarzen Wagen mit verdunkelten Scheiben vor ihrer Haustüre. Noch brannte kein Licht in ihrer Wohnung.

Langsam trank er den Kaffee, den er sich mitgebracht hatte und der langsam ausgekühlt war. Wie lange musste er warten?

Nach einer weiteren Stunde blieb ein Taxi vor ihrem Haus stehen und sie stieg aus. Hinter ihr ein Mann – groß, dunkelhaarig, drahtig. Das war der Eindruck, den Richard bekam. Er fasste Kate am Oberarm und schob sie in den Eingang des Hauses hinein. Von seiner Position aus, schien Kate nicht besonders glücklich zu sein und die Hand, die sich um ihren Oberarm geschlossen hatte, schien dies etwas zu forsch getan zu haben, da er glaubte, einen kurzen Aufschrei gehört zu habe, bevor die Eingangstüre ins Schloss viel und wenige Minuten später das Licht in ihrer Wohnung anging.

Richard überlegte, ob er noch länger hier warten oder nachhause fahren sollte. Vielleicht würde nichts passieren. Vielleicht war es ein Abend wie jeder andere und er hatte sich bei seinem Verdacht geirrt. Hoffentlich hatte er sich getäuscht, doch glaubte er es nicht mehr.

Zwei Wochen verstrichen, Kate distanzierte sich mehr und mehr, hatte sogar einige Tage freigenommen zur Verwunderung aller. Eines Morgens, es war ein Mittwoch, hatte sie am 12. angerufen und sie wissen lassen, dass sie bis Montag nicht ins Büro kommen würde. Ryan und Esposito hatten die Hoffnung, dass sie endlich einmal Entspannung suchte, Castle hingegen hatte Angst, Angst um Kate.

Als sie am Montag in ihrem Stuhl saß, als Castle das Büro betrat, erkannte er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. In dem Moment, als er in den Sessel rutschte sah er es – ihre linke Hand war eingegipst bis zum Ellenbogen. Es war ein Gips der neuen Generation, mit dem man auch Duschen gehen konnte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Richard nach, versuchte inzwischen seinen Blick.

„Beim Klettern abgestürzt", entgegnete und füllte weiter Formulare aus.

„Seit wann kletterst du?"

„Das erste und letzte Mal."

Allerdings wusste Richard, dass sie nicht weggefahren war während der freien Tage, die sie genommen hatte. Immer wieder war er vorbeigefahren, hatte vor der Türe gestanden und hinaufgestarrt. Durchgehend hatte das Licht gebrannt. Doch konnte er sie dies nicht wissen lassen.

#+#+#+

„Ein gebrochener Arm, Kiddo?"

Richard nickte nur. Er erklärte seiner Mutter, dass er sich ernsthaft Sorgen machte, jemand reagieren musste, so würde es nicht weitergehen können.

Obwohl sie einen Fall hatten, hatte Kate alle pünktlich um 17 Uhr nachhause geschickt, war selbst schon abmarschbereit, als es Punkt wurde. Früher wäre sie geblieben, hätte eventuell Ryan und Esposito irgendwann nachhause geschickt, wäre aber selbst erst gegangen, wenn sie sich nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte oder der Schlaf sie übermannte.

#+#+#

Weitere Tage vergingen. Rick hielt sich nicht sehr viel am Revier auf, gab vor, am aktuellen Buch arbeiten zu müssen, um ihr Freiraum zu geben. Ab und an schickte er ihr eine Kurznachricht, erhielt selten eine Antwort. Auf seine kurzen Emails ebenfalls selten. Ryan und Esposito hielten ihn ihm am Laufenden betreffend des Mordes, in dem sie ermittelten.

Jeden Abend wartete er vor ihrer Haustüre, in einem gemieteten, unauffälligen Auto und beobachtete das Zeremoniell ihrer Heimkehr. Einige Minuten vor ihr, maximal eine Halbestunde, kam der Mann nachhause, schaltete das Licht in ihrem Wohnzimmer ein. Ab und an stand er auch am Fenster und starrte hinunter.

Es war ein Mittwoch, als Beckett auf einen von Marthas Anrufen nicht reagierte. Selten, wählte Castles Mutter diese Telefonnummer, doch machte sie sich mittlerweile auch Sorgen um die junge Polizistin. Richard hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie am Abend zuvor anders zu gehen schien, als würde sie Schmerzen in einem Bein haben. Sie trug zudem immer noch den Gips an ihrer linken Hand.

Richard hatte ein Treffen mit Gina, um die Werbekampagne für den neusten Nikki Heat Roman zu besprechen und aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus, schnappte sich Martha eine von Alexis schwarzen Strickjacken, rief sich ein Taxi und machte sich auf den Weg – zu Kate.

Den ganzen Tag hindurch beschäftigen sie die Gespräche mit Rick, die sie in den letzten Wochen geführt hatten, und sie wusste, dass sie keinen Schlaf finden würde, bevor sie sich nicht selbst versichern konnte, dass es der jungen Frau, die den Wahnsinn ihres Sohnes Tag für Tag ertrug, gut ging.

Als sie den Taxifahrer bezahlte, hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl, immerhin würde sie in die Privatsphäre von Kate eindringen.

Schließlich klopfte sie an die Eingangstüre, dreimal. Ein Mann öffnete ihr die Türe. Ein sehr großer, gutaussehender Mann.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er unhöflich.

„Ich möchte zu Detektiv Beckett", erklärte sie ihm und versuchte an dem Mann vorbeizusehen.

Martha hörte nur eigenartige Geräusche aus dem Wohnraum. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatten sie sich an dem Mann vorbeigeschoben, der offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, wohl ihres Alters wegen.

Auf dem Esstisch stand eine offene Flasche Whiskey und ein halbvolles Glas stand daneben. Ihre Augen wanderten durch den Raum und suchten nach Kate. Schließlich sah sie sie, zusammengekauert in einer Ecke der Küche. Ihre Lippe war blutig und angeschwollen.

Im selben Moment sah sie, in ihrem Augenwinkel, wie der Mann auf Kate zuging, wütend.

„Ich wollte nur Kates Jacke zurückbringen", versuchte Martha ihn abzulenken. „Sie hatte sie vor einiger Zeit bei mir vergessen." Sie war darauf bedacht, nicht wir zu sagen, nicht preiszugeben, dass sie Ricks Mutter war.

„Danke Martha", antwortete Kate und hob ihre Augen kaum an. „Legen Sie sie doch einfach auf den Rücken der Couch."

So tat es Martha auch.

„Kommen sie am Freitag zur Party?", fragte sie weiter, wollte gerade nach ihrem Mobiltelefon in der Handtasche greifen.

„Welche Party, Kate?", fragte der Mann provokant.

„Ich gehe auf keine Party, Adam. Kein Party."

„Schade, ich hätte …", noch bevor Martha den Satz vollenden konnte, ging Adam in schnellen Schritten auf Kate zu, wütend, wieso auch immer. Doch bevor er seine Hand erheben konnte, hatte Martha bereits nach der am Esstisch stehenden Whiskeyflasche gegriffen und sie ihm an den Kopf geschlagen. Der Whiskey ergoss sich über ihren Arm, doch an das dachte die ältere Rothaarige nicht. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte sie Kate aus ihrer sitzenden Position hochgezogen, griff nach ihren Schlüsseln und dem Mobiltelefon, welches neben der Eingangstüre lag und trug sie beinahe aus der Wohnung.

Kate hatte noch keine Worte gefunden, war immer noch stumm und aus ihrem Gesicht konnte Martha die Verwunderung ablesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie mit viel gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Auf der Straße angekommen, fand Martha umgehend ein Taxi und nahm mit Kate Platz.

„St. Luke's, bitte", erklärte Martha dem Fahrer.

„Nein, nicht", bat Kate. „Nicht ins Spital."

„Sind sie sich sicher, Kate?"

Als sie nicht antwortete, erkannte sie, dass Kate unglaubliche Schmerzen zu haben schien und leitete den Fahrer an, trotzdem ins Spital zu fahren. Dort angekommen, erklärte Martha, dass dies beruflich passiert sei. Da sie Beckett kannten, stellten sie nicht viele Fragen, machten Röntgen, untersuchten sie. Die ganze Zeit hindurch, wich Martha nicht von ihrer Seite. Vielleicht ließ Kate deswegen all dies wortlos über sich ergehen.

Die Ärzte stellten fest, dass Kate zwei gebrochene Rippen hatte, diverse blaue Flecken, die nicht frisch waren, allerdings fragten sie auch nicht nach, und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe.

„Detektiv Beckett, sie müssen in den kommenden Tagen diese Schmerzmittel nehmen", erklärte der junge Arzt und reichte ihr eine Dose Ibuprofen. „Weiters würde ich ihnen empfehlen, die gebrochenen Rippen mit einer elastischen Binde am Brustkorb zu fixieren. Vor einigen Jahren hätten sie noch ein Korsett bekommen, doch davon sehen wir heute ab." Daher reichte er ihr dann eine originalverpackte elastische Binde. „Außerdem würde ich ihnen empfehlen, jemanden um sich zu haben. Sie müssen aufpassen, dass sie keine Bewegungen …"

„Geben sie uns die Papiere, Dr. McCall, damit wir nachhause kommen können, es war ein langer Tag für sie und jetzt benötigt sie Ruhe", erklärte Martha höflich und strich der beinahe schlafenden Kate über den Kopf, die immer noch in dem Rollstuhl saß, in dem man sie bei ihrem Eintreffen gesetzt hatte.

Es dauerte nur wenigen Momente, da hatte Kate alles unterschrieben und sie kalt als entlassen. Die Fahrt zu Castles Loft verlief in kompletter Stille. Kein Wort wurde gewechselt.

Martha wusste, dass sie etwas gemacht hatte, was sie nicht hätte machen sollen – sie hatte sich in Castles Privatangelegenheiten eingemischt, doch hatte sie nicht länger zusehen können. Auch die Flasche, die sie Adam über den Kopf gezogen hatte, bereute sie auf keinen Fall, immerhin hätte er Kate noch schwerer verletzten können. Als ob ein gebrochener Arm und zwei gebrochene Rippen nicht reichen würden.

Vorsichtig stieg Kate aus dem Auto, wollte sich nicht helfen lassen. Doch sobald sie auf der Couch saß und Martha ihr eine Tasse Tee reichte, griff sie sich an die Rippen und kämpfte nicht mehr länger gegen den Schmerz an.

„Honey", sagte Martha und setzte sich auf den Couchtisch. „Hier bist du sicher. Kate, Honey, hab keine Angst, hier findet er dich nicht."

Martha hatte noch nie verstanden, wie eine Frau eine Beziehung mit einem gewalttätigen Mann führen konnte, doch wusste, sie, dass es oftmals eine Abhängigkeit war, in die sich diese begeben hatten, dies also nicht freiwillig taten. Die Frage war nur, was er in der Hand hatte, dass Kate bei ihm blieb. Doch war der Abend bereits fortgeschritten und sie wusste, dass Kate sich zumindest an diesem Abend nicht öffnen würde.

Zuerst versuchte sie mit Kate die Stiegen hinaufzugehen, erkannte allerdings nach der zweiten, dass es zu anstrengend für die junge Frau war und so führte sie sie, in Richards Zimmer, half ihr aus den Schuhen und den Hosen.

„Warte kurz, Liebes", erklärte sie. „Ich bringe die etwas, in dem du schlafen kannst."

Sie verschwand für kurze Zeit. Als sie zurückkam, saß Kate immer noch in derselben Position am Bett.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird alles wieder besser werden." Martha hatte ihr Jogginghosen von Alexis gebracht, die Kate passten, als hätte sie diese gekauft, an Alexis waren sie stets etwas zu weit, und ein kurzärmeliges T-Shirt von Rick, welches sie leicht über ihren Gipsarm bekommen würde.

Als hätte sie nie etwas anderes gemacht, half sie Kate aus dem Pullover, den sie trug, aus dem BH und fixierte, so wie der Arzt ihr geraten hatte, die gebrochenen Rippen mit der elastischen Binde. Sie sah die blauen Flecken auf ihrem Brustkorb, die sich ebenso auf den ihren Oberschenkeln befanden. Doch sagte sie nichts. Sie gab ihr die notwendigen Schmerztabletten und saß neben ihr, bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Es war ein guter Zufall, dass Alexis an diesem Abend bei Paige schlief, denn sie hätte nicht wollen, dass ihre Enkeltochter all dies mitansehen musste.

Vorsichtig schloss sie die Zimmertüre hinter sich und wartete Richard, der hocherfreut und leicht angeheitert nachhause kam, weit nach Mitternacht. Doch als dieser seine Mutter sah, verblasste seine Freude umgehend.

„Was ist passiert, Mutter?"

„Sie schläft in deinem Bett", sagte sie vorsichtig, unsicher wie ihr Sohn darauf reagieren würde.

„Kate?"

„Hm …"

„Ist sie gekommen?"

„Nein, ich habe sie geholt. Deswegen muss ich so und so noch mit dir sprechen …", und so begann Martha ihm von dem Vorfall zu berichten, von Kates Verletzungen und all dem, was ihr durch den Kopf gegangen war, während sie all die Stunden geschwiegen hatten.

Sie erklärte ihm, dass Kate so lange hier bleiben würde, bis sie gesund wäre, egal wie lange dies dauern würde. Und er hätte hier nicht zu protestieren, ihr nicht zu sagen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hätte.

Zudem solle er jetzt im Gästezimmer schlafen oder auf der Couch, sie hätte ihm seine Zahnbürste auf den Küchentresen gelegt, aber auf keinen Fall sollte er nun Kate stören. Sie würde den Schlaf benötigen, er habe nicht ihre Wunden gesehen.

Martha verschwieg ihm auch nicht, dass sie Montgomery angerufen hatte, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass Kate nicht arbeiten kommen würde. Dieser hatte nicht einmal Fragen gestellt, sie einfach wissen lassen, dass Kate genügend Zeitausgleichstage stehen hätte, um ein ganzes Monat zuhause zu bleiben. Sie ließ ihn zudem wissen, dass Kate nicht sprach. Über nichts. Und er solle ihr Zeit geben. All die Zeit, die sie benötige.

#+#+#

Ende Kapitel 2

#+#+#+#

A/N: Drama dieser Art schreibt sich so viel schwerer als Romanzen …

Read & Review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**++++**

ABUSE – Kapitel 3

Rick kam nachhause und sah seine Mutter, die über einem Glas Scotch am Küchentresen saß und auf seinem Ipad etwas zu lesen schien. Im Normalfall war es immer Wein, vorzugsweise teurer Rotwein, wieso die Änderung in ihrem Verhalten. Zu stärkeren Sachen griff sie normalerweise nur, wenn etwas passiert war.

„Mutter?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Sch … sprich leise."

Verwundert sah er die rothaarige Frau an, legte seinen Mantel über die Rückenlehne der Couch und begab sich zu ihr. Schnell schien sie etwas, das sie gelesen hatte, zu schließen.

„Geht es Alexis gut?", fragte er leise.

„Wunderbar", doch konnte sie die Verwunderung und Verwirrtheit aus seinem Gesicht ablesen.

„Kate … sie schläft in deinem Schlafzimmer, ich habe die Türe nur angelehnt, um sie zu hören. Falls etwas sein sollte."

„Kate?" Er schien zu beabsichtigen in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers zu gehen.

„Nein, Richard. Lass sie in Ruhe schlafen. Sie braucht all den Schlaf, den sie bekommen kann", und vorsichtig und langsam, über dem einen oder anderen Glas Scotch, erzählte sie ihm, was sie an diesem Abend erlebt hatte und wieso seine Partnerin in seinem Bett lag.

„Richard, ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du nicht in dein Schlafzimmer gehen könntest. Es könnte sein, dass sie auf einen Mann, auch wenn es du bist, im Moment nicht so gut reagiert. Ich habe etwas recherchiert … sie wird sich wahrscheinlich einkapseln, zurückziehen … hätte sie die Stiegen steigen können, hätte sie im Gästezimmer geschlafen … aber so …"

Von seinem Gesicht konnte Martha ablesen, dass er schockiert war. Ihm standen Tränen in den Augen und wahrscheinlich verlangte sein Kopf, sie zu sehen, um sich zu versichern, dass es ihr gut ging, sie am Leben war.

Er legte einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Mutter und dankte ihr von tiefstem Herzen für ihren Einsatz. Niemals wäre er so mutig gewesen, versicherte er Martha.  
Seine Überwachungsaktion war schon wahrhaftig töricht gewesen, hätte sie ihn entdeckt, und das wäre passiert, wenn es ihr gut gegangen wäre, hätte sie die gemeinsame Partnerschaft aufgekündigt, ihm mehrmals wissen lassen, dass er in ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen sei und dies alle Grenzen überschreite, die zwischen ihnen existieren würden.

In den Armen ihres Sohnes konnte sie kurzzeitig ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassen, ihm erzählen, wie viel Angst sie empfunden hatte, als dieser Mann vor ihr stand, der unberechenbar schien.

Und er befolgte Marthas Bitte, Kate nicht aufzusuchen, richtete sich sein Nachtlager auf der Couch, um zur Verfügung zu stehen, falls die junge Polizistin Hilfe benötigen würde. Doch die alternde Schauspielerin versicherte ihm, dass dies nicht passieren würde. Sie brachte Kate ein weiteres Glas Wasser, stellte es auf den Nachtisch und studierte das Gesicht der dunkelhaarigen Frau. Ihr Haar war zusammengebunden, an der Stelle an der ihr Hals in die Schulter überging, waren mittlerweile blaue Stellen zu sein, ihre Lippe war angeschwollen und schillerte in diversen Farben.

Sie setzte sich an den Bettrand, strich vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über das geschundene Gesicht und bewunderte die ansonsten makellose Haut, die feinen dichten Augenbrauen, die langen Wimpern und das Muttermal unter ihrem linken Auge. Vorsichtig schob sie die Decke etwas höher, um sie zuzudecken.

„Schöne Träume meine Liebe", flüsterte sie und platzierte sanft einen Kuss auf Kates Stirn, „jetzt bist du sicher. Hier passiert dir nichts."

Sekundenlang schien es, als würde Kate sich bewegen doch es war nur ihr Mundwinkel, der sich leicht anhob, bevor er sich wieder senkte.

Martha zog sich um, nahm ihre Decke mit in Ricks Schlafzimmer und nahm in einem der Ledersessel in der einen Ecke Platz, um über Kate zu wachen. Niemals würde sie sich verzeihen, würde sie einen Alptraum komplett durchleben müssen.

Lange dauerte es allerdings nicht, bis Kates Schlaf unruhiger wurde, sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere wendete. Als sie einen Schrie von sich gab, stand Richard im Türrahmen und wollte sie am liebsten in seine Arme schließen, doch schien seine Mutter im Recht zu sein, mit der Annahme, dass es nicht sinnvoll wäre, sie eventuell sogar traumatisieren könnte und dafür bedeutete sie ihm einfach viel zu viel.

So stand er wie angewurzelt an demselben Platz, während die Rothaarige ihre Arme um die junge Frau schloss, auf sie einredete und diese sich allmählich wieder beruhigte. Als sie kurz davor war, ihre Augen zu öffnen, verließ er den Platz mit dem Wissen, dass sie in guten Händen war.

Irgendwann blitzten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die hohen Fenster des Lofts. Wenn man den Menschen auf der Straße zusah, schien es ein Tag wie jeder andere zu sein, doch in diesen vier Wänden, war alles anders.

Martha hatte den Captain angerufen und ihm verständlich gemacht, dass Detektive Beckett einige freie Tage aus persönlichen Gründen brauche, sie aber nicht die Freiheit besäße ihm die Details nennen zu können. Eine Tatsache, die Martha bewusst und mehr als nur wichtig war.

Rückblickend musste sie zugeben, dass es einst auch einmal einen Mann gegeben hat in ihrem Leben, kurz bevor Richard auf die Welt kam. Niemals hatte sie in all den Jahren ein Wort darüber verloren, ihm stets jegliches Wort über seinen Vater verschwiegen aus gutem Grund. Obwohl er auch für eine Behörde des Staates gearbeitet hatte, war körperliche Züchtigung beruflich und privat stets an der Tagesordnung. Sobald sie herausgefunden hatte, dass sie schwanger war, hatte sie ihre Sachen gepackt und ihn verlassen, ihm lediglich einen Brief hinterlassen. Am Abend zuvor war wieder alles eskaliert, er hatte sie geschlagen, doch die Angst, die sie verspürt hatte, drehte sich lediglich um ihr ungeborenes Kind. Nicht ein Wort hat sie jemals über Edward erzählt, wollte sie doch das Mysterium des unbekannten Vaters erhalten.  
Damals hatte Martha eine Freundin gehabt – Julianne – eine Kellnerin in New York und diese nahm sie bei sich in ihrer winzigen Wohnung auf, bis Martha Fußfassen konnte. Sie half ihr, eine eigene Wohnung zu finden und verschaffte ihr einen Job als Kellnerin am Broadway. In den kleinen Theatern rund um Washington hatte sie zuvor bereits Theater gespielt, doch erst in New York wurde sie wirklich entdeckt – sie mit ihrer beinahe weißen Haut wie Porzellan, ihrem roten Haar wie Feuer und den blauen Augen, wie der Ozean.

Vorsichtig löste sich Martha von Kate, die irgendwann in der Nacht näher an sie gerutscht war, als würde sie den Kontakt suchen. Zwei weitere Male, hatte sie sich im Bett von der einen auf die andere Seite geworfen, gestöhnt, der Welt mitgeteilt, dass sie dies und das nicht wolle. Stets war Martha da, strich ihr über die Schulter, murmelte beruhigende Worte in ihr Ort und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte sie sich beruhigt.

„Wie oft?", fragte Rick, als er Martha eine Tasse frischgebrühten Kaffee reichte.

„Drei, vielleicht vier Mal", sagte sie sanft und glitt auf den Barstuhl.

„Hat sie schlimme Schmerzen?"

„Momentan nicht, die Schmerzmittel, die man ihr verschrieben hat, sind quasi Bomben, sie beinhalten auch ein leichtes Schlafmittel, was die Heilung unterstützen soll. Sie wird heute auch viel schlafen." Sie nahm einen Schluck des Kaffees. „Du musst mir versprechen Richard, wenn sie rauskommen sollte, dass du sie in Ruhe lässt. Nichts wäre schlimmer, als wenn du sie bedrängen würdest."

„Mutter …"

„Nein, Richard", sagte sie und erhob den Finger in ihrer so typischen Geste. „Keine Diskussionen. Sie braucht Zeit, viel Zeit. So etwas verarbeitet man nicht von heute auf morgen. Vielleicht sollten wir ein extra Schloss anbringen lassen, falls dieser Mann herausfindet, wo wir wohnen?"

Und tatsächlich wachte Kate irgendwann auf und kam vorsichtigen Schrittes, stets ihre Rippen haltend, ging sie ins Wohnzimmer. Rick lächelte ihr entgegen und war gerade dabei, Gemüse zu schneiden.

„Castle …", flüsterte sie beinahe und sah nur auf den Boden.

Er musste sich wahrhaftig bemühen, nicht auf sie zuzugehen, sie in seine Arme zu schließen und ihr zu garantieren, dass ihr niemals wieder jemand Schmerzen zufügen würde.

„Kaffee?", fragte er vorsichtig und sie nickte nur, versuchte auf den Barstuhl zu klettern, doch die Schmerzen schienen sie zu übermannen und sie ließ wieder davon ab.

Kommentarlos reichte er ihr eine Tasse Kaffee, so, wie er sie ihr immer brachte – zuckerfreier Vanillesirup, fettarme Milch. Er war ausgerüstet, seit damals, als ihr Apartment explodiert war.

Sie dankte ihm. Langesamen Schrittes ging sie in Richtung Sofa, doch auch dort war das Hinsetzen keine einfache Aufgabe. Castle musste seinen Blick abwenden. Obwohl leise Jazz-Musik im Hintergrund spielte, schien das Apartment ungewöhnlich still. Alexis war in ihrem Zimmer und schrieb an einem Essay über den Spanischen Bürgerkrieg, Martha war in die Apotheke gegangen, um weitere Schmerzmittel und Ähnliches zu besorgen. Die normalerweise so starke und selbstbewusste Katherine Beckett saß auf seinem Sofa, trank ihren Kaffee schluckweise und sprach kein Wort.

Als sich die Eingangstüre öffnete, schrak Kate zusammen, verschüttete etwas von dem Kaffee.

„Entschuldigung…", murmelte sie nur hektisch und versuchte sich auf den Boden zu bücken, doch bevor sie auch nur annähernd die Schmerzen überwunden hatte, war Castle bereits mit einem Stück Küchenrolle neben ihr, kniete sich auf den Boden und wischte es weg.

Als Rick sich wieder erhob, sah er, dass sie auch die Jogging-Hose angeschüttet hatte und hielt ihr ein Stück des saugstarken Papiers hin, welches sie wortlos entgegennahm und auf die Hose presste.

„Oh … Kate, du bist ja wach", sagte sie sanft und stellte die Einkaufstaschen auf die Couch, setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie. „Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht." Es war eine Papiertragetasche von „Forever 21". „Soll ich dir beim Umziehen helfen?"

Ohne dass Castle die Antwort hören konnte, gingen die zwei Frauen in sein Schlafzimmer.

Vorsichtig half Martha Kate aus dem T-Shirt. Mittlerweile war beinahe ihr ganzer Brustkorb in diversen Schattierungen von blau und grün verfärbt und ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen, als sie mitansehen musste, wie schwer es der jungen Frau fiel, etwas Banales wie das Ausziehen eines Oberteils zu bewältigen.

Ihre Nacktheit vor Martha schien ihr nichts auszumachen, sie versuchte nichts zu verbergen, wendete ihren geschundenen Körper nicht ab. Im Spital hatten sie ihr die Kette mit dem Ring ihrer Mutter abgenommen, sie lag immer noch auf dem Nachttisch, neben der Uhr ihres Vaters.

„Sollen wir die Bandagen lösen?", fragte Martha.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Hast du starke Schmerzen, wenn du dich bewegst? Atmest?"

Kate nickte nur, die Antwort reichte aus. Immerhin waren die Rippen gebrochen, nicht unbedingt etwas Alltägliches. Abgesehen davon, die gebrochene Hand, die blauen Flecken, die sich beinahe über den ganzen Körper erstreckten.

„Hm … dann lassen wir sie erst einmal dort, wo sie jetzt sind. Oh Katie …", sagte sie nur und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett, legte ihren Arm sanft um sie. Martha wusste nicht, was sie sagen konnte, um den Schmerz zu lindern, am liebsten hätte sie all die furchtbaren Erinnerungen auf sich genommen, um dieses junge Wesen davon zu befreien, das in seinem Leben schon zu viel erlebt hatte.

Mit der anderen Hand griff die Schauspielerin nach der Einkaufstasche und stellte sie vor sich.

„Ich habe dir etwas eigenes Gewand mitgebracht", sagte sie und griff hinein. Zwei mittelblaue Jogginghosen, diverse ärmellose und kurzärmelige T-Shirts mit diversen Ausschnitten, zwei Sweatshirt Jacken, Halstücher, Slips, Socken und einige elastische, bügellose, sportliche BHs – falls sie sich danach fühlen sollte. Außerdem befanden sich Toiletteartikel darin – Zahnbürste, Bürste, Duschgel und Shampoo, Deodorant, alles was man benötigte.

„Wenn du duschen gehen möchtest, nehmen wir die elastischen Binden ab", erklärte Martha und versuchte aus Kates Gesicht abzulesen, was in ihr gerade vorging.

„Duschen wäre gut", antwortete sie nach einiger Zeit und vorsichtig löste Martha das Material von ihrem Brustkorb

„Müssen wir den Gips einpacken?", fragte sie unwissend.

„Nein, damit kann man duschen."

Langsam erhob sich Kate vom Bett, vorsichtig und unter Schmerzen. Martha erkannte, wie dünn Kate war und sie stellte sich die Frage, ob sie immer schon so schlank gewesen war.

Martha brachte die Toilettartikel ins Badezimmer, legte Kate einige Handtücher aus dem Schrank heraus und betrat abermals den Schlafraum, in dem Kate am Fenster stand.

„Ich werde hier warten", erklärte die rothaarige Frau und begann Kleidung für Kate herzurichten, als diese ins Badezimmer ging.

Irgendwann hörte sie das Wasser in der Dusche laufen. Währenddessen löste sie die Etiketten aus allem Gekauften, legte etwas, das sie jetzt anziehen konnte auf die Seite, während sie den Rest zum Waschen herrichtete.

Als Kate schließlich aus dem Badezimmer kam, hatte sie ein Handtuch um ihren Körper und eines über ihr Haar gewickelt, natürlich hielt es kaum auf ihrem Haupt, da man mit einer Hand schwer solch schwierige Aufgaben lösen konnte.

Wortlos verband Martha wieder die Rippen und half Kate in frische Kleidung.

Wortlos legte sich Kate wieder in das große Bett, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, nachdem sie eine Schmerztablette mit einem Glas Wasser hinabgespült hatte.

Immer wieder kam Kate in den folgenden Stunden in die Küche, holte sich etwas zu essen. Irgendwann sah Alexis nach ihr, doch da schlief die junge Polizistin. Martha und Rick hatten ihr nur das Notwendigste mitgeteilt, sie aber nicht im Unklaren gelassen, damit sie auf Leute achtete, die eventuell das Haus beobachteten.

„Wie lange wird das anhalten"; fragte Castle Martha, als er mit seinem Laptop im Wohnzimmer saß und versuchte ein paar Seiten abzufassen.

„Tage, Wochen … Richard, das ist etwas … das ist alles nicht so einfach!"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich hatte eine Freundin, noch bevor du auf die Welt kamst Richard, die hatte etwas Ähnliches erlebt." Und so begann Martha ihm ihr Leben zu erzählen, bevor sie ihm das erste Mal in ihren Armen gehalten hatte und beinah vergessen hatte, wer sein Vater war.

Die alternde Schauspielerin war schon immer gut in ihrem Fach gewesen, wusste, wie sie es ihrem Sohn gegenüber verpacken musste, um sich selbst nicht zu verraten. Jeden einzelnen Tag hätte sie ihm einfach sagen können, wer sein Vater war, doch wollte sie nicht, dass er jemals mit diesem Mann in Kontakt komme. So tauschte sie die Rolle mit Julianne, die sie nun seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Natürlich war sie danach noch einige Male verheiratet gewesen, doch der einzige Mann, dem sie sich jemals komplett zugehörig fühlte, war ihr Sohn – er hatte sie aus dem typischen Vorstadtleben gerissen, das sie wahrscheinlich ohne ihn gefristet hätte. Er war es gewesen, der sie realisieren ließ, dass diese Beziehung zu seinem Vater nicht gesund war.

„Und wie lange hat sie gebracht, bis sie sich wieder … du weißt was ich meine, Mutter."

„Es waren einige Wochen, doch hatte Julianne nicht die Zeit, sich länger damit zu beschäftigen, da sie ein Kind erwartete und sich mehr als nur darauf freute. Vielleicht hat das Kind sie damals aus dem Schlamassel gerettet. Wer kann es wissen?"

„Und wie sieht es bei Kate aus? Welches Gefühl hast du?"

„Richard, egal wie lange sie braucht, egal wie viel Zeit ihre Heilung in Anspruch nimmt, du musst sie ihr geben, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Wenn sie bereit ist, dann wird sie sich jemandem gegenüber öffnen, jemandem sagen, wie es überhaupt zu dieser Beziehung kommen konnte. Dieser Mann, Richard, muss etwas in der Hand gehabt haben, um sie an sich zu binden, irgendetwas. Doch bis dieser Punkt eintritt, haben wir nur eine Aufgabe und das ist, alles von ihr fernzuhalten, was sie in ein noch tieferes Loch stürzen lassen könnte. Alles."


	4. Chapter 4

**+#+#+ **

**Kapitel 6**

**+#+#+#**

Kates Satz, dass sie das Haus nicht verlassen könne, der Angst wegen, auf ihn zu treffen, beschäftigte Castle sehr. Er hatte Angst, dass sie irgendwann dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, welches hervorgerufen wurde, vielleicht überhaupt nicht mehr überwinden könnte.

„Lass uns in die Hamptons fahren", schlug Rick anschließend vor, „für eine Woche, wenige Tage – wie immer du möchtest. Du musst raus aus der Stadt, raus aus diesen vier Wänden."

Kate nickte nur zögerlich.

„Martha, Alexis kommen mit. Wir können Lanie und die Jungs über das Wochenende einladen, sie wollen dich unbedingt sehen." Nun war der Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr zögerlich sondern verängstigt. Setzte er sie nun unter Druck? Rick war sich nicht sicher. „Wir können auch ohne sie fahren, einfach nur wir zwei oder vier."

„Vier", antwortete sie langsam. „Ich brauche noch Zeit, bis ich den Jungs gegenübertreten kann, Castle."

Er nickte, keine passenden Worte findend. Immerhin gab sie nun ihm gegenüber offen zu, dass es ihr nicht gut ging, dass sie Zeit benötigte – Zeit um nachzudenken, Zeit um zu heilen.

Am Abend unterbreitete Rick den anderen zwei Frauen in seinem Leben die Idee, wegzufahren. Alexis hatte zwar bis Freitag Schule, aber Rick wollte sie nachkommen lassen. Außerdem stimmte sie ein, die restlichen Tage bei Paige zu übernachten, um ja Adam nicht in die Quere zu kommen.

Martha half Kate ihre wenigen Sachen zusammenzupacken, ein paar ihrer alten Kleidungsstücke wurden auch in die Tasche gelegt – Jeans, warme Pullover, doch waren es immer noch die weichen, flexiblen, elastischen Sachen, die Kate bevorzugte. Einmal hätte Kate in Martha Gegenwart beinahe gelacht, dies hatte die ältere Frau sofort bemerkt. Ganz oben in die Tasche legte Kate das Tagebuch, welches Martha ihr geschenkt hatte und zog schließlich den Zip zu, doch tragen konnte sie diese nicht.

Nachdem Alexis am Morgen in die Schule aufgebrochen war, fuhren die drei in die Hamptons – vorsichtig hatte Rick Kate durch die Gänge des Hauses gelotst, immer nachgeschaut, ob irgendwo Adam stand – doch von ihm war nichts zu sehen.

In der Garage angekommen, luden sie das Gepäck ein, Rick erledigte noch zwei Telefonate, schickte eine Kurznachricht an Lanie, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie in die Hamptons fahren würden.

+#+#+

Noch bevor Rick die Taschen ausgeladen hat, begann er Kate ins Haus zu begleiteten. Die Straßenverhältnisse waren teilweise weniger gut gewesen und sie waren ordentlich durchgebeutelt worden – etwas, das Alexis bis heute gefiel – doch Kates Rippen waren trotz langsamen Fahrverhalten natürlich nicht daran gewöhnt. Er führte sie in die Küche, richtete ihr ein Glas Wasser und reichte ihr eine Schmerztablette, die sie dankend entgegennahm.

„Leider sind die Straßen hier nur teilweise …"

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Du bist vorsichtig gefahren. Ich dachte nicht, dass ein kleines Schlagloch solch intensiven Schmerz hervorrufen kann."

Dann nahm sie die Tablette und trank das Glas Wasser aus.

„Ich zeige dir schnell das Haus, dann kannst du dich etwas hinlegen"; kommentierte er und reichte ihr die Hand, die sie zu seiner Verwunderung sogar annahm.

Wenn man das Haus betrat, kam man im Wohnbereich an, der stellte quasi die Ebene mit der Straße dar. Dort befand sich Küche, Esszimmer, eine Bibliothek und ein Arbeitszimmer. Dann führte Rick sie die Treppe hinab, in das Untergeschoß.

„Dieses Schlafzimmer ist meines", erklärte er und zeigte ihr ein großes Zimmer mit vielen Fenstern und einem großen Kamin, in dem ein Anker lag. Dann drehte er sich etwas, zog sie vorsichtig mit sich, „und dieses kann das deine sein, wenn du es möchtest."

Der Raum war beinahe so groß wie sein eigenes Schlafzimmer und in creme und braun gehalten. Auch dieser hatte einen großen Kamin, Fenster, die bis zum Boden reichten, auf der einen Seite, auf der anderen eine Fensterbank, auf der man genüsslich sitzen und ein Buch lesen konnte, oder einfach auf die Wogen des Meeres hinabsehen.

Meistens war dieses Zimmer unbewohnt gewesen, wollte Castle keine Bekannte oder Freundin so nahe an sich haben und die wenigsten seiner nicht platonischen Freundinnen hatte er jemals in die Hamptons mitgenommen. Natürlich Meredith hatte ihnen Besuche abgestattet und auch Gina, doch gerade diese beiden Frauen hatte er nach der Scheidung stets im ersten Stock untergebracht.

„Es ist schön", sagte sie und schritt in Richtung Fensterbank. Rick hatte bereits geahnt, dass ihr dieser Platz gefallen könnte.

„Dann bringe ich dir deine Tasche hinunter, du kannst dich ja inzwischen etwas hinlegen."

„Das ist nicht notwendig …"

„Du siehst müde aus, Kate", sagte er und wartete darauf, dass sie seine Hand wegschieben würde, doch ließ sie es zu, dass er kurz ihr Haar berührte. Ein großer Fortschritt, ein großer Schritt in Richtung Vertrauen.

„Ich bin es auch", gab sie schließlich zu und setzte sich ans Fenster, streckte die Füße aus, rastete ihn gebrochene Arm auf ihrem Schoß aus.

Beim Verlassen des Zimmers legte Rick in die kleine Stereoanlage noch eine CD – Beethovens drittes Klavierkonzert – drückte auf Play und ließ die sanften Töne des Pianos den Raum erfüllen. Kate lächelte ihm zu.

Als er ihr die Tasche ins Zimmer brachte, reichte er ihr auch eine frische Tasse Kaffee.

„Leider ist der nur schwarz … ich muss erst Einkaufen fahren", erklärte er vorsichtig und sie nahm ihm die Tasse ab.

„Danke, ich habe so und so keine Lust auf etwas Süßes", und sie nahm einen Schluck des dampfenden Getränks.

„Wenn du Gesellschaft möchtest, wir sind oben", sagte er und verließ den Raum. Rick wollte ihr Freiraum geben, ihr die Möglichkeit geben, sich selbst für oder gegen Kontakt mit ihnen zu entscheiden.

Er brachte noch seine eigene Tasche in sein Schlafzimmer, bevor er wieder in den Wohnraum ging, um sich mit Martha zu unterhalten.

+#+#+#

_Kates Tagebuch – 3. Eintrag _

_Mom hat immer gerne den Blick über das Meer wandern lassen. Jeden Sommer haben wir am Meer verbracht. Und jetzt sitze ich in Castles Haus und mache das, was Mom gerne gemacht hat – ich starre auf das Meer, lasse meine Gedanken wandern._

_Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie es so weit kommen konnte, dass Adam mein Leben dermaßen einnahm. Aber ich weiß nun, dass ich keine Chance gehabt habe. _

_Ich habe in den letzten Tagen sehr viel nachgedacht und realisiert, dass es von Anfang an sein Plan war, so wie er es mir auch gestanden hatte. Doch was sollte ich tun? Immerhin hat er angedeutet, dass er Alexis und Martha etwas antun würde, würde ich ihn verlassen. Ich konnte nicht aus meiner Haut. _

_Anfänglich schien alles perfekt. Toller Sex. Einfühlsame Gespräche._

_Doch dann kam die Eifersucht, Castle gegenüber. Meinem Job gegenüber. Alles was ich tat, verstand er falsch. Ich hätte ihn sicherlich einfach informieren können, dass ich länger arbeite – vielleicht habe ich die Strafe auch verdient, ich hätte ihn informieren sollen. _

_Die erste Ohrfeige habe ich nach einem großen Streit erhalten, mir die Wange gehalten und er hat mich getröstet – das konnte Adam gut. Mich geküsst und dann hatten wir Sex, guten Sex. _

_Irgendwann setzte er aber auch den Sex gegen mich ein. Wie das passieren konnte. Ein Rätsel! Wenn ich zur Türe hereinkam, roch er an mir, und wenn ich nach Ricks Aftershave roch, dann fand der Sex oftmals gleich im Wohnzimmer statt. Ohne dass ich richtig ausgezogen war. Ohne, dass ich die Chance hatte, zu entspannen oder es Gut zu heißen. Ich war chancenlos. Doch hatte ich gewusst, dass ich nicht mit Castle zusammenarbeiten sollte. _

_Noch nie hatte ein Mann mich so grob behandelt, keine Rücksicht darauf genommen, dass ich nicht bereit war. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ich ihn das habe machen lassen. Wieso ich Rick nicht einfach alles erzählt habe. Wieso ich es immer noch nicht tue._

_Ich muss Rick sagen, dass er gedroht hat. Es war ein Fehler hier her zu kommen. Ein Fehler, Alexis alleine in New York zurückzulassen. _

_+#+#+#_

Rick saß mit Martha bei einem großem Glas Rotwein im Wohnzimmer, im Hintergrund lief Jazz-Musik und auf dem Esstisch stand eine große Scrabble-Variante mit offizieller Drehscheibe; ein Wörterbuch lag auf dem Tisch und Martha hatte das Schreiben übernommen.

Bereits seit vielen Jahren war es ihr Lieblingsspiel. Jedes Mal, wenn sie alleine in den Hamptons waren, spielten sie um Ehre und Stolz.

„Das ist kein Wort, Mutter", kommentierte Rick und zeigte auf ihre neue Kreation.

„Markung ist ein eindeutiger Begriff", erklärte sie mit Sicherheit in der Stimme.

„Nein, Mutter."

„Richard …"

„Es ist ein Wort", erklärte Kate, die von hinten den Raum betrat. „Eine Grenze bzw. ein Grenzgebiet ist eine Markung."

„Und woher weiß Detektive Beckett so etwas?", fragte Rick amüsiert.

„Detektive Beckett hat den Hang zum Zweitbuch", entgegnete mit einem Lächeln.

Wie konnte der Wechsel des Ortes einen Menschen so verändern? Innerhalb weniger Stunden war sie von einer äußerst zurückgezogenen jungen Frau, die Angst hatte das Haus zu verlassen, zu einer wieder lächelnden geworden, die sogar Gesellschaft suchte.

„Oh, wie kultiviert", entgegnete Martha. „Übernimm doch kurz für mich, mein Liebes", erklärte sie und ging Kate ein großes Glas und frischen Orangensaft holen.

Kate setzte sich auf Marthas Platz und studierte genau die Buchstaben, die Castle anlegte.

„Interativ", erklärte Castle.

„Nope", widersprach Kate, „es heißt iterativ."

„Ein Profispieler?", fragte er und zog das N aus der Buchstabenreihe.

„Früher einmal. Mom und ich haben es gerne an verregneten Sonntagnachmittagen gespielt, in allen möglichen Sprachen. Ich glaube, so habe ich die meisten Lateinvokabel gelernt."

„Forma die munus; forma quota quaeque superbit?"

„Oh … ein Lateiner! Ars Amatoria … Schönheit ist ein Gottesgeschenk: Doch wie wenige Frauen können auf ihre Schönheit wirklich stolz sein!"

„Richard", tadelte Martha ihren Sohn. „Richard und Latein?" Sie lachte. „Die wichtigsten Sätze der Weltliteratur kennt er, um Frauen damit zu beeindrucken."

„Quod scripsi, scripsi", warf Kate auf den Tisch.

Richard sah sie nur verwundert an.

„Du kannst wirklich kein Latein!", sie lachte. „Aufgeflogen! Aber Spaß bei Seite … das stammt aus dem neuen Testament … Was ich geschrieben habe, bleibt geschrieben … dabei würde es so gut zu dir passen!"

Martha setzte sich neben Kate und reichte ihr das Glas.

„Also ein Sprachgenie, Kate. Richards Hauptaugenmerk in der Schule war es, möglichst aus vielen Institutionen hinausgeworfen zu werden. Seine Noten waren stets etwas grenzwertig."

„Meinen Eltern waren Sprachen wichtig. Ich habe auch im Ausland studiert, Kiev. Einen Sommer habe ich in Kroatien verbracht und gearbeitet."

„Kroatisch?", fragte Richard gespannt nach. Egal was sie von sich preisgeben würde, er würde alles in sich aufsaugen.

„Čovjek je vrijedi onoliko koliko jezika govori", sagte sie langsam. „Ich habe schon ewig kein Kroatisch gesprochen, die Möglichkeiten in New York sind eher gering." Bei den letzten Wörtern war ihre Stimme leiser geworden.

„Und was bedeutet das?", fragte Martha neugierig.

„Oh … Ein Mensch ist so viel wert, wie die Anzahl der Sprachen, die er spricht … ein kroatisches Sprichwort."

„Mutter, wir müssen uns wohl in unserem hohen Alter doch noch mit Sprachen beschäftigen.

„Richard, das glaube ich nicht. Mein Französisch ist fließend und im Notfall kann ich noch in die anderen Sprachen der Liebe ausweichen …"

Alle lachten. Marthas Erklärung war typisch für sie gewesen, ihr Blick voller Selbstbewusstsein und Stolz.

„Mutter", ermahnte Richard.

„Was Richard? Habe ich dich in Verlegenheit gebracht?"

„Ich glaube Martha, du bist die einzige Person, die das kann."

Für diesen Augenblick wirkte alles so unschuldig, als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen, als hätte sich niemand an Kate vergangen, sie geschlagen, ihr Knochen gebrochen und sie Namen genannt, die man besser nicht wiederholte.

Wenn ein Außenstehender diese Unterhaltung gehört hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich vermutet, dass gute Freunde oder ein Paar und ein Elternteil zusammen einen gemütlichen Abend verbringen, der Gips von einem Sport- oder Arbeitsunfall stammt.

Kate legte schließlich ein neues Wort an, nachdem sie sich mit Martha besprochen hatte.

„Borretsch?", fragte Richard.

„Gurkenkraut … eine Heilpflanze und auch Speisepflanze des Mittelmeerraums", erklärte Kate.

„Ich gebe auf", erklärte Richard. „Du bist einfach zu intelligent für mich."

Kate blickte ihn an. War es Verwunderung, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht wiederspiegelte? Angst?

„Ich wollte nicht … ich meinte …"

„Ach Kate", erklärte Martha und griff nach ihrer gesunden Hand. „Wenn er weiß, dass er verlieren könnte, gibt er immer im Vorfeld auf, um sich die Blamage zu ersparen. Du musst eines wissen, Kind, Richard ist ein ganz schlechter Verlierer. Wahrscheinlich ist es meine Schuld ... Vorbildwirkung. Ich kann auch nicht verlieren, nur reagiere ich anders!" Ihre Stimme ging ins Vorwurfsvolle am Ende ihre Statements.

„Mutter", versuchte Richard ihr zu widersprechen.

„Nicht Richard. Immer wenn ich eine Rolle nicht erhalten habe, ging zu Hause die Welt unter, als du ein Kind warst. Wir waren abhängig von meinem Einkommen …"

So ging es den restlichen Abend weiter. Sie aßen gemeinsam Tunfischsalat und etwas Obst danach. Sie lachten und unterhielten sich.

+#+#+

„Wenn etwas sein sollte Kate, ruf mich einfach. Ich bin im Zimmer nebenan", erklärte Richard, bevor er in sein Zimmer ging. Die Türe ließ er offen.

Sein Vorhaben war es, die junge Polizistin nicht kontrollieren zu wollen. Wenn sie Hilfe benötigen würde, sollte sie sich melden. Er wollte dem Heilungsprozess nicht im Weg stehen.

Richard ging duschen, zog sich um – Boxershorts und ein altes T-Shirts. Plötzlich klopfte es am Türstock. Er drehte sich um.

„Kate?"

„Ich würde gerne duschen, Haare waschen … aber ich muss meine Hand … normalerweise …Martha …"

„Soll ich sie holen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich möchte sie nicht wecken, sie schläft sicherlich schon."

„Wie kann ich helfen?", fragte er und ging auf sie zu.

„Ich komme nicht zum Verschluss."

In diesem Moment hob sie, rot im Gesicht vor Scham, ihr Top hoch und brachte die elastische Binde zum Vorschein, die Martha in der Früh gebunden hatte, um die Heilung ihrer Rippen zu unterstützen. Kate trug keinerlei Büstenhalter darunter und versuchte scheinbar, so gut wie möglich, ihre Intimsphäre zu wahren. Trotzdem konnte er die Unterseite ihrer Brust wahrnehmen, doch war dies keine sexuelle Wahrnehmung.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Bett, Richard setzte sich hin und Kate stand nun, mit ihrem hochgehobenen Top vor ihm. Seite Hände glitten vorsichtig über ihre Rippen, bis er die Haftnadeln fand und sie vorsichtig löste.

Er wickelte die Binde gleich auf und reicht sie ihr.

„Und das Haarewaschen schaffst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht …"

„Also … du gehst duschen, machst dich so weit fertig. Dann rufst du mich und ich wasche dir die Haare über der Badewanne."

Sie nickte nur, bevor sie verschwand und ihn tatsächlich nach zwanzig Minuten rief. Kate trug knall pinke Pyjamahosen mit weißen Hasen darauf, die Alexis ihr geschenkt hatte und ein ärmelloses graues, enges T-Shirt. Es lag Rick auf der Zunge nachzufragen, wieso sie so lange gebraucht hatte, doch dann erinnerte er sich an den Abend, als sie versucht hatte, ihre Haare mit einer Hand zusammenzubinden und mit ihrem Gipsarm immer noch große Probleme hatte und Schmerzen, sobald sie die Hand auf eine bestimmte Art verdrehte.

Gemeinsam standen sie schließlich in ihrem Badezimmer und Rick wusch ihr vorsichtig die Haare. Das gesamte Badezimmer war von Kirschenduft erfüllt. Dann knetete er die Haarspülung ein, bevor er sie kurz einwirken ließ.

„Wie kommt es, dass du so viel Erfahrung damit hast?"

„Alexis …", sagte er nur und lachte.

Die Spülung in Kates Haaren spülte er abermals aus und schließlich trocknete er ihre Haare mit dem Handtuch ab, welches er schließlich um ihren Kopf wickelte wie einen Turban.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verließ Richard das Badezimmer, wünschte ihr noch eine gute Nacht, bevor er sich in sein eigenes Zimmer begab.

Sie hatte einen großen Schritt gewagt. Sich von ihm berühren und angreifen lassen. Von einem Mann.

**+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 6**

**+#+#+**

A/N Danke Severin für die Beta-Hilfe ;) und allen anderen für da brave Lesen und Kommentieren – jedes Kommentar erfreut mich unglaublich.


	5. Chapter 5

**+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 5**

**+#+#+#**

Während Kate in seinen Armen schlief, studierte Rick ihre fragilen Gesichtszüge, die perfekte Nase, die weichen Lippen, die Wangenknochen und die geschlossenen Augen. Erst sah er den Schatten unter ihren Augen, den Schatten der ihn erkennen ließ, dass sie in den letzten Tagen nicht gut geschlafen hatte. Ihre Haut war so weiß und vorsichtig strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wangen. Weich war ihre Haut, weich, fein und ohne all das Make-up sah sie aus, als wäre sie kaum älter als zwanzig, besonders in einem Moment wie diesem, zusammengekauert.

Da es allmählich kälter wurde und diese Kälte auch in ihm hochkroch, nahm er sie in seine Arme, roch an ihrem Haar.

Vorsichtig hob er Kate hoch, merkte wieder einmal, wie leicht sie war, platzierte, weil niemand ihn beobachtete, einen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn und trug sie vorsichtig ins Schlafzimmer hinunter, wo er sie ins Bett legte und zudeckte.

Rasch löschte er die Kerzen aus, trug die wichtigsten Sachen vom Dach hinunter und setzte sich in den Stuhl, in dem Martha gesessen hatte, in dem Martha sie beobachtete hatte. Und studierte sie, die schlafende Form, in all ihrer Unschuld.

Nachdem er sich ein Glas Wasser geholt hatte, konnte er nicht anders als sich auf das Bett neben sie zu setzen. Ihr Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht und er strich es aus diesem heraus. Sie deckte sich ab, er deckte sie wieder zu. Ihr Mund öffnete sich und am liebsten hätte er sie auf diese wohlgeformten Lippen geküsst, wissend, dass dies nie der Fall sein konnte, nicht nach all dem, was in den letzten Wochen vorgefallen war.

Schlaf fand Castle keinen, stattdessen konnte er nicht genug davon bekommen, sie anzustarren, alles aufzusaugen. Er genoss es, sie ansehen zu können, ohne von ihr ermahnt zu werden, dies nicht zu tun. Ohne, dass sie ihm einen bösen Blick zurückwerfen konnte.

Irgendwann begann sie sich plötzlich zu wenden, ihre Lider flatterten, ihre Hände begannen sich wild zu bewegen und irgendwann sagte sie Sachen, die Rick nicht verstand, warf sich im Bett umher, obwohl das für ihren geschundenen Körper keine Einfachheit war, stöhnte dazwischen vor Schmerz auf.

Lange konnte er sich das nicht ansehen, bis seine Hände an ihre Schultern glitten und sie rüttelten, leise flüsterte er ihren Namen, immer und immer wieder. Schließlich schlug sie ihre Augen auf und starrte ihn an. Angsterfüllt.

Bevor Castle einen Arm um sie legen konnte, begann sie zu weinen. Er reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser, die Taschentücher und für einen kurzen Moment ließ sie es zu, dass sie in seine Arme sank, ihren Kopf an seine Brust lehnte. Doch es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie wieder einschlief. Während dieser Minuten hatte sie zugelassen, dass er sie hielt, sie berührte. Ihr Wärme schenkte.

Doch als sie am darauffolgenden Tag aufwachte, Rick an ihrer Seite war, schrak sie auf, flüchtete förmlich, ohne sich viel Zeit zu geben, ins Bad. Castle wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Nachlaufen? Ihr Zeit geben? Wahrscheinlich war das Letztere die beste Lösung.

Er ließ die Türe zum Schlafzimmer offen, nahm selbst im Wohnzimmer platz, versuchte nicht immer in das Zimmer zu schauen. Es war nicht einfach, absolut nicht, weil die Nacht, die sie an seinen Körper geschmiegt verbracht hatte, würde er niemals vergessen können. Niemals. Keinen einzigen Augenblick, den er über sie gewacht hatte, würde er jemals wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen. Keinen einzelnen. Und das wollte er auch nicht. Trotz der Situation, all dem, was vorgefallen war, jeder Augenblick, den sie ihn erlaubte in ihrer Nähe zu sein, erschien kostbar.

Doch sie kam nicht aus dem Schlafzimmer. Als Rick Essen zubereitet hatte, platzierte er alles auf einem Tablett – Salat, Putenfleisch mit Gemüse und Reis, Orangensaft. Die kleine Blume, die er in eine dezente Vase steckte, musste er einfach dazustellen.

„Kate, ich stelle dein Mahl auf die Anrichte", kommentierte er und warf vorsichtig einen Blick in das Zimmer. Er entdeckte sie, mit angezogenen Beinen in dem Ohrensessel sitzen, den sonst gerne Martha benützte, wenn sie in diesem Zimmer war.

Irgendwann hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus und sah, dass der Teller leer war, das leere Glas auf dem Nachttisch stand und sie zusammengerollt, wie ein Embryo, im Bett lag – wie in Trance. Sie reagierte nicht auf ihren Namen, reagierte nicht darauf, dass er das Zimmer betreten hatte, die Reste des Mahls mitnahm, das Glas nachfüllte. Auf nichts zeigte sie irgendeine Art von Reaktion. Vielleicht schlief sie auch nur, dachte sich Castle.

Es vergingen Stunden, die Sonne war bereits am Untergehen, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat, mit gesenktem Haupt, einfach nur in Richtung Kühlschrank ging. Sie entnahm ihm die Flasche Orangensaft, konnte aber mit einer Hand den Verschluss nicht öffnen.

Wortlos trat Rick an sie heran, öffnete die Flasche für sie, schenkte ihr ein Glas ein, nahm dann wieder mit seinem Laptop am Schoß platz auf der Couch. Drängen wäre ein Fehler gewesen, er hatte inzwischen mit Martha telefoniert und diese hatte ihm mehrmals geraten, sie einfach in Frieden zu lassen. Einfach in Frieden.

Martha hatte ihrem Sohn zugesichert, dass sie sich später um sie kümmern werde, versuchen werde, ein Gespräch mit ihr zu finden.

Seine ganze Hoffnung, dass der gemeinsam verbrachte Abend, sie aus ihrer inneren Zerrissenheit zu holen, sie wissen zu lassen, dass er nicht so war wie der Mann, vor dem sie gerettet werden musste, schien vergebens gewesen zu sein.

**+#+#**

Tage vergingen, Rick hatte Martha wissen lassen, dass Kate die Einsamkeit ihres Zimmers bevorzugte. Er brachte ihr etwas zu essen, zu trinken, ihre Medikamente – doch sobald die Liste abgehakt war, ließ sie ihn stillschweigend wissen, dass sie allein sein wollte.

„Darling?", fragte Martha, als sie den Türrahmen klopfte, bevor sie in Ricks eigentliches Schlafzimmer eintrat, zwei Tassen Tee in der Hand, ein gebundenes Buch unterm Arm.

„Martha." Kates Stimme war sanft. Normalerweise hätte man ein Lächeln erwartet, in einem Moment wie diesem besonders.

Der Blick ließ die alternde Schauspielerin wissen, dass es in Ordnung war einzutreten, sich neben sie aufs Bett zu setzen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, reichte sie Kate die Tasse Tee.

„Wie geht es heute?", fragte sie vorsichtig, „Wie sind die Schmerzen?"

„Erträglich", antwortete sie und schlug das Buch zu, welches sie las.

„Eine Val McDermid …", kommentierte Martha, „irgendwann waren mir die Fälle egal, ich wollte nur noch wissen, ob Tony und Carol irgendwann zusammenkommen." Sie schmunzelte.

„Mir fehlen noch dreißig Seiten."

„Ein ganz anderer Stil als Ricks. So europäisch."

„Hm …", antwortete Kate nur.

Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, man hörte nur den Fernseher im Wohnzimmer laufen.

Martha legte das in Leder gebundene Buch auf Kates Oberschenkel, aus der Tasche ihrer Jacke zog sie eine Füllfeder und platzierte sie auf diesem.

Vor zwei Tagen hatte sie Alexis erwischt, wie sie im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher gesessen hatte, sich alte Episoden von „Dr. Quinn – Ärztin aus Leidenschaft" ansah, und akribisch schrieb. Martha fragte nicht, was das Mädchen notierte, was in ihrem Leben vorging. Es ging sie nichts an. Wenn Alexis etwas loswerden wollte, würde sie es ihr erzählen. Obwohl sicherlich im Moment viele Sachen durch den Kopf des jungen rothaarigen Wesens gingen, da sie mit all dem, was Kate zugestoßen war, auch umzugehen musste, auch wenn es nicht direkt ihre Angelegenheit war. Immerhin lebte sie mit der verstörten jungen Frau unter einem Dach, sah, wie schwer es ihr fiel, mit ihren Verletzungen umzugehen, mit all dem, was ihr zugestoßen war.

„Das ist für dich", erklärte Martha und ließ Kate das Buch in ihrer Hand sehen. „Mir war es immer ein guter Freund, ein Freund der Geheimnisse nicht ausplaudert, immer zur Stelle ist und sich an all das erinnern kann, was ich vergessen wollte." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Du musst mit all dem, was du erlebt hast, umgehen lernen. Mir hat es geholfen, alles aufzuschreiben. Alles, was passiert ist. Meine Gedanken. Meine Hoffnungen. Ängste. Einfach alles.

Kate legte ihre Hand über das Buch.

„Niemand wird dieses Buch angreifen. Niemand liest Alexis Tagebuch, auch wenn es offen am Couchtisch liegt. Niemand liest Richards Tagebuch auf seinem Laptop. Und meines, mein Liebes, liest auch keiner." Mit einem Grinsen musste sie sich an einige ihrer männlichen Eroberungen erinnern, die in diesen Büchern verewigt waren. „Egal wo es liegt, niemand wird es öffnen. Vertraue mir. Jedes Geheimnis, welches du ihm anvertraust, wird sicher sein."

Martha konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie viele Tagebücher es waren, die sie vollgeschrieben hatte – bei ihr waren es allerdings keine schön gebundenen Lederausgaben, sondern lediglich Schulhefte, dafür exklusivere Ware kein Geld vorhanden war. Über die Jahre hatte sie sie in einer großen Kiste gesammelt, unter alten Kostümen vergraben, damit niemand sie finden würde.

Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie mehr als vierzig Jahre nach dem schlimmsten Ereignis, welches ihr jemals zugestoßen war, wieder daran erinnert werden würde. Nächtens träumte sie von der erhobenen Hand, dem Geruch, den er aussandte, den Blick, den er ihr damals zugeworfen hatte – bevor alles eskaliert war.

„Welches Stück probst du im Moment?", fragte Kate vorsichtig.

Martha hatte vieles erwartet, aber keine Frage der jungen Frau bezüglich ihrer Karriere.

„Oh, die Übersetzung eines deutschen Stückes mit dem Titel „Der Mustergatte". Das Lustige ist, dass es eigentlich ein britischer Schwank war, bevor man in den 1930er Jahren einen Film daraus machte, der in Deutschland relativ populär geworden ist, trotz all der politischen Probleme. Auf alle Fälle hat man daraus irgendwann einmal ein Theaterstück geschrieben, welches sich an Averys Werk orientiert und nun wieder übersetzt. Eine Komödie."

Sie unterhielten sich über die katastrophalen Kostüme, dass Martha eine Frau spielte, die tatsächlich in ihren 50ern war und keine jugendliche Liebhaberin oder sterbende Mutter. Abgesehen davon gab es nicht viel Gesprächsstoff.

**+#+#+**

_Kates Tagebuch – 1. Eintrag_

_Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Jahre vergangen sind, seitdem ich in ein Buch wie dieses geschrieben habe. War ich ein Teenager? Wahrscheinlich. Ich glaube, Mom hat mir das letzte geschenkt. Ich habe es nie vollgeschrieben. Irgendwo muss es bis heute sein. _

_Nur wie soll ich dieses hier beginnen? Mit der Hoffnung, dass ich alles überlebt habe? Die Schläge? Tritte? Die sexuellen Übergriffe? Oder soll ich mich fragen, wie ich so blind sein konnte? So unglaublich blind? _

_Seit Tagen gehen mir die ersten Momente mit Adam durch den Kopf, wie alles begonnen hat. Die Verabredung mit Lanie, die sie im letzten Moment absagte. Via SMS. Das zweite Glas Wein, welches ich gerade trank. Es schien, als wäre er in der Bar zufällig auf mich gestoßen. Mein Haar war schlampig zusammengebunden, meine Jeans am Knie schmutzig – Details, die ich nicht vergessen kann. _

_Castle war in den Hamptons mit Gina. Seit Wochen hatte ich nichts von ihm gehört. Ich vermisste ihn. Oftmals erwischte ich mich, wie ich den leeren Sessel anstarrte. Wieso auch immer. _

_Adam bestellte ein Bier. Corona. Wir unterhielten uns über alles und nichts – kurz: belanglose Sachen. Das Wetter, den Fakt, dass ich kaum bis nicht ins Kino ging. Gerne las. Keine Haustiere oder Kinder hatte. Er lobte mein Parfum. Merkte an, dass ich irgendwie nach Kirschen riechen würde. _

_Er fragte mich nicht nach meinem Job. Wieso auch? Er wusste es bereits. Er wusste bereits alles über mich._

_Wie konnte ich so blind sein? _

_Aus heutiger Sicht ging alles viel, viel zu schnell. Viel schneller als sonst. _

_Am selben Abend gingen wir in die Wohnung und seine Lippen ließen mich alles um mich herum vergessen. Seine Hände schienen genau zu wissen, wo sie mich berühren mussten. Es war einfach unglaublich. _

_Doch war ich erstaunt, dass er noch in meinem Bett lag, als ich in der Früh aufwachte. Sein Arm war um mich gelegt. Seine Nase in meine Haare gepresst. Er hatte so anders gerochen als Castle – nicht nach teurem Aftershave, sondern lediglich nach Seife. Einfach und sauber. Einfach so anders als der Mann, der einfach in die Hamptons gefahren war. Und er sah auch so anders aus. Keine markante breite Brust, große Hände und ein verführerisches Lächeln. Groß, schlank, drahtig. Doch mit einer unglaublichen Kraft konnte er zuschlagen. _

_Normalerweise, wenn ich mich auf einen ONS einlasse, gibt es genau drei Regeln, damit es auch ein One-Night-Stand bleibt und keine Beziehung daraus wird: immer in der eigenen Wohnung. Immer mit Kondom. Der Mann schläft nicht in meinem Bett und ist vor dem Frühstück gegangen. _

_Bei Adam habe ich bereits beim ersten Mal eine Regel gebrochen. Wir frühstückten gemeinsam. Omelettes. _

_Wie konnte ich mich so irren? Normalerweise kann ich Menschen ganz gut lesen, doch zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich mich so unglaublich blenden lassen. _

_Könnte ich die Zeit zurückdrehen, hätte ich Lanie angerufen, bevor ich mir das zweite Glas Wein bestellt hätte. _

_Und nun bin ich in Castles Wohnung. Schlafe in seinem Schlafzimmer und er kümmert sich mit seiner Familie rührend um mich. Trotzdem sind die Schmerzen teilweise unglaublich. Sobald er mich berührt, kann ich nur an Adam denken, obwohl ich mich bemühe, diese nicht zu tun. Es ist nicht mehr so schlimm wie am ersten Tag. _

_Vor allem – was hätte ich ohne Martha gemacht? _

_Sie hat mich gerettet. _

_Vor Adam und vor mir selbst._

**_+#+#_**

In den folgenden Tagen bemühte Castle sich, ihr all den Freiraum zu geben, der möglich war. Er sprach sie nur an, wenn sie im Raum war, klopfte an die Türe, bevor er eintrat. Auch als er ihre Wäsche zusammenlegte, hatte er das Gefühl, in ihre Privatsphäre einzudringen.

So saß er eines Abends bei einem Glas Rotwein am Couchtisch, seit Tagen hatte er keine Seite geschrieben, mit der er zufrieden war. Immer wieder war Nikki eine andere Person geworden, als sie eigentlich sein sollte. Nicht einmal beim freien Schreiben konnte er eine vernünftige Formulierung zu Papier bringen. Was auch immer das Problem war, er musste es beseitigen. Wenn er auf sie aufpasste, brauchte er etwas zu tun, er würde sonst durchdrehen. Aus der Haut fahren.

„Mutter", sagte er freundlich, als sie sich ein Glas Wein einschenkte und sich neben ihn setzte.

„Wie war dein Tag, Richard?"

„Ruhig. Zu ruhig."

„Du musst ihr Zeit geben. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was alles vorgefallen ist mit Adam. Keine Ahnung."

„Sie sollte einen Therapeuten …"

„Nein", antwortete sie und legte ihre Hand auf die seine. „Kate Beckett würde niemals freiwillig einen Therapeuten aufsuchen. Es würde über die Krankenkasse in ihrer Akte landen, abgesehen davon wird sie es nicht einsehen."

„Du kennst sie viel zu wenig, um das zu wissen."

„Richard, ich kenne vielleicht Kate nicht so gut wie du, doch kenne ich Frauen, die in derselben Situation waren, die ähnliche Sachen erlebt haben. Man muss ihnen Zeit geben, auch um einen eigenen Weg zu finden, um damit umgehen zu können."

„Hm …"

„Ich habe ihr ein Tagebuch besorgt. Manchmal ist es ein therapeutisches Hilfsmittel, so wie du es nennen würdest. Ich nenne es einfach eine Möglichkeit, um Gedanken loszuwerden, die man niemandem mitteilen kann oder möchte."

„Aber …"

„Und du musst mir versprechen, Richard, versprich es mir, dass du die Finger von diesem Buch lässt. Egal wo sie es liegen lässt, du wirst es nicht lesen. Keine Seite. Kein Wort." Martha meinte es ernst, blickte ihrem Sohn tief in die Augen, bevor dieser zustimmend nickte. „Wenn du es lesen würdest, Richard, hättest du ihr Vertrauen für immer verloren. Wenn sie bereit ist, wird sie dir mitteilen, was passiert ist, vielleicht lässt sie dich die Einträge lesen – falls sie welche verfasst - vielleicht wird sie niemals jemandem davon erzählen. Das können wir nicht wissen. Doch man muss ihr die Möglichkeit haben, zuerst einmal mit sich selbst und der Situation zurechtzukommen."

**+#+#**

Es verstrichen einige Tage und es schien, als würde sich Kate bemühen, mehr Zeit in den gemeinsamen Räumlichkeiten zu verbringen. Die anfängliche Distanz wurde weniger. Der Abstand auf der Couch wurde geringer. Wenn Alexis oder Martha im Raum waren, schien es ihr leichter zu fallen, neben ihnen zu sitzen. Rick nahm es nicht persönlich, schien es doch logisch, dass es einfacher für sie war, bei den Frauen zu sitzen, nach all dem, was sie erlebt hatte. Trotzdem rechnete Rick es ihr hoch an, dass sie sich Mühe gab.

Am letzten Abend hatten sie sich einen alten Katherine Hepburn Film angesehen – „Philadelphia Story". Ein Klassiker. Etwa nach der Hälfte spürte er, wie sich ihr Kopf auf seine Schulter neigte, da ihn die Haare kitzelten, die sie zuvor mit Marthas Hilfe gewaschen hatte und zum Trocknen offen trug. Schließlich schlief sie auf seiner Schulter, ihren eingegipsten Arm auf einem extra Polster liegend. Für diesen einen Augenblick schloss Rick die Augen, versuchte ihn sich einzuprägen. So nahe war sie ihm schon lange nicht mehr von sich aus gekommen. All die Male, die sie Hilfe benötigt hatte, wertete er nicht.

Als sie wieder ihr Augen öffnete, schrak sie nicht hoch. Nein. Sie ließ ihren Kopf sogar noch etwas auf seiner Schulter ruhen und Rick konnte nicht anders, als sie zu beobachten. Während sie geschlafen hatte, war sie noch näher an seine Seite gerückt, bis sie schließlich mit ihrer Schulter die seine berührt hatte, ihre Hand auf der seinen ruhte, diese wiederum am eigenen Oberschenkel.

Alles schien vertraut und einfach, als wäre niemals etwas passiert. Als hätte sie nicht diverse Grausamkeiten erlebt.

Und nach all den Wochen, die sie in seinem Loft verbracht hatte, wollte er, dass sie wieder einmal die Füße auf die Straßen New Yorks setze. Da es nun beinahe drei Wochen waren, die sie bei ihm wohnte, musste sie über früh oder spät das Haus wieder verlassen, sonst würde es zu einem Problem werden, einem großen.

Immer wieder hatte Rick gelesen, dass Leute, die nach einem traumatischen Erlebnis das Haus nicht verließen, Gefahr liefen, agoraphobische Erlebnisse zu bekommen. Und genau davor wollte er Kate bewahren.

An diesem Tag trug sie schwarze Yogahosen, die eigentlich Alexis gehörten, doch hatte das Mädchen sie ihr irgendwann einmal freiwillig gegeben, ohne eine Aufforderung erhalten zu haben oder etwas Ähnliches. Es waren schwarze Hosen mit einem Drachen auf der Seite, in roter Farbe. Einem starken Drachen. Einem mächtigen Drachen. Ihr mittelblaues Shirt kannte Rick bereits, es war eine der Farben, die ihre Augen strahlen ließen. Er liebte diesen Blauton an ihr, ebenso wie den Glanz, den ein Smaragdgrün mit sich brachte, wenn sie es trug, oder ein warmes Weinrot.

„Kate …?", formulierte er vorsichtig, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem Kreuzworträtsel der New York Times auf sich zu lenken.

„Hm …?"

„Ich würde gerne mit dir ausgehen. Essen. Zu Mittag."

Kate blickte ihn nur an. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er in eine absolute Leere blicken. Er konnte sie in Momenten wie diesen nicht mehr lesen, wie vor all dem. Früher war dies kein Problem gewesen – aus ihren Augen ablesen zu können, wie es ihr ging, in ihrem Inneren. Auch wenn es oftmals Hoffnungen in ihm erzeugt hatte, die nicht eingehalten werden konnten, weil sie nicht bereit war. Heute war es Leere, in die er blickte, Hoffnungslosigkeit im Gegensatz zur Hoffnung von früher. Angst, Panik. Unsicherheit. Das nicht mehr vorhandene Selbstvertrauen.

Die Stärke, die sie sonst immer ausgestrahlt hatte, fehlte. Komplett.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte sie beinahe schüchtern.

Richard setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch, näher als sonst.

„Was ist, wenn er unten auf mich wartet. Auf uns wartet. Er ist unberechenbar. Ich kann nicht."

„Kate, er wird nicht warten …

„Ich kann nicht …", erklärte sie abermals, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Ihre Hand hingegen legte sie auf Ricks Oberarm. „… noch nicht."

**+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 5 **

**#+#+#**

A/N: Danke an den Beta, dass sie mich wieder einmal auf den richtigen Weg zurückgeleitet hat … manchmal brauch ich wahrlich einen Tritt


	6. Chapter 6

**+#+#+ **

**Kapitel 6**

**+#+#+#**

Kates Satz, dass sie das Haus nicht verlassen könne, der Angst wegen, auf ihn zu treffen, beschäftigte Castle sehr. Er hatte Angst, dass sie irgendwann dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, welches hervorgerufen wurde, vielleicht überhaupt nicht mehr überwinden könnte.

„Lass uns in die Hamptons fahren", schlug Rick anschließend vor, „für eine Woche, wenige Tage – wie immer du möchtest. Du musst raus aus der Stadt, raus aus diesen vier Wänden."

Kate nickte nur zögerlich.

„Martha, Alexis kommen mit. Wir können Lanie und die Jungs über das Wochenende einladen, sie wollen dich unbedingt sehen." Nun war der Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr zögerlich sondern verängstigt. Setzte er sie nun unter Druck? Rick war sich nicht sicher. „Wir können auch ohne sie fahren, einfach nur wir zwei oder vier."

„Vier", antwortete sie langsam. „Ich brauche noch Zeit, bis ich den Jungs gegenübertreten kann, Castle."

Er nickte, keine passenden Worte findend. Immerhin gab sie nun ihm gegenüber offen zu, dass es ihr nicht gut ging, dass sie Zeit benötigte – Zeit um nachzudenken, Zeit um zu heilen.

Am Abend unterbreitete Rick den anderen zwei Frauen in seinem Leben die Idee, wegzufahren. Alexis hatte zwar bis Freitag Schule, aber Rick wollte sie nachkommen lassen. Außerdem stimmte sie ein, die restlichen Tage bei Paige zu übernachten, um ja Adam nicht in die Quere zu kommen.

Martha half Kate ihre wenigen Sachen zusammenzupacken, ein paar ihrer alten Kleidungsstücke wurden auch in die Tasche gelegt – Jeans, warme Pullover, doch waren es immer noch die weichen, flexiblen, elastischen Sachen, die Kate bevorzugte. Einmal hätte Kate in Martha Gegenwart beinahe gelacht, dies hatte die ältere Frau sofort bemerkt. Ganz oben in die Tasche legte Kate das Tagebuch, welches Martha ihr geschenkt hatte und zog schließlich den Zip zu, doch tragen konnte sie diese nicht.

Nachdem Alexis am Morgen in die Schule aufgebrochen war, fuhren die drei in die Hamptons – vorsichtig hatte Rick Kate durch die Gänge des Hauses gelotst, immer nachgeschaut, ob irgendwo Adam stand – doch von ihm war nichts zu sehen.

In der Garage angekommen, luden sie das Gepäck ein, Rick erledigte noch zwei Telefonate, schickte eine Kurznachricht an Lanie, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie in die Hamptons fahren würden.

+#+#+

Noch bevor Rick die Taschen ausgeladen hat, begann er Kate ins Haus zu begleiteten. Die Straßenverhältnisse waren teilweise weniger gut gewesen und sie waren ordentlich durchgebeutelt worden – etwas, das Alexis bis heute gefiel – doch Kates Rippen waren trotz langsamen Fahrverhalten natürlich nicht daran gewöhnt. Er führte sie in die Küche, richtete ihr ein Glas Wasser und reichte ihr eine Schmerztablette, die sie dankend entgegennahm.

„Leider sind die Straßen hier nur teilweise …"

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Du bist vorsichtig gefahren. Ich dachte nicht, dass ein kleines Schlagloch solch intensiven Schmerz hervorrufen kann."

Dann nahm sie die Tablette und trank das Glas Wasser aus.

„Ich zeige dir schnell das Haus, dann kannst du dich etwas hinlegen"; kommentierte er und reichte ihr die Hand, die sie zu seiner Verwunderung sogar annahm.

Wenn man das Haus betrat, kam man im Wohnbereich an, der stellte quasi die Ebene mit der Straße dar. Dort befand sich Küche, Esszimmer, eine Bibliothek und ein Arbeitszimmer. Dann führte Rick sie die Treppe hinab, in das Untergeschoß.

„Dieses Schlafzimmer ist meines", erklärte er und zeigte ihr ein großes Zimmer mit vielen Fenstern und einem großen Kamin, in dem ein Anker lag. Dann drehte er sich etwas, zog sie vorsichtig mit sich, „und dieses kann das deine sein, wenn du es möchtest."

Der Raum war beinahe so groß wie sein eigenes Schlafzimmer und in creme und braun gehalten. Auch dieser hatte einen großen Kamin, Fenster, die bis zum Boden reichten, auf der einen Seite, auf der anderen eine Fensterbank, auf der man genüsslich sitzen und ein Buch lesen konnte, oder einfach auf die Wogen des Meeres hinabsehen.

Meistens war dieses Zimmer unbewohnt gewesen, wollte Castle keine Bekannte oder Freundin so nahe an sich haben und die wenigsten seiner nicht platonischen Freundinnen hatte er jemals in die Hamptons mitgenommen. Natürlich Meredith hatte ihnen Besuche abgestattet und auch Gina, doch gerade diese beiden Frauen hatte er nach der Scheidung stets im ersten Stock untergebracht.

„Es ist schön", sagte sie und schritt in Richtung Fensterbank. Rick hatte bereits geahnt, dass ihr dieser Platz gefallen könnte.

„Dann bringe ich dir deine Tasche hinunter, du kannst dich ja inzwischen etwas hinlegen."

„Das ist nicht notwendig …"

„Du siehst müde aus, Kate", sagte er und wartete darauf, dass sie seine Hand wegschieben würde, doch ließ sie es zu, dass er kurz ihr Haar berührte. Ein großer Fortschritt, ein großer Schritt in Richtung Vertrauen.

„Ich bin es auch", gab sie schließlich zu und setzte sich ans Fenster, streckte die Füße aus, rastete ihn gebrochene Arm auf ihrem Schoß aus.

Beim Verlassen des Zimmers legte Rick in die kleine Stereoanlage noch eine CD – Beethovens drittes Klavierkonzert – drückte auf Play und ließ die sanften Töne des Pianos den Raum erfüllen. Kate lächelte ihm zu.

Als er ihr die Tasche ins Zimmer brachte, reichte er ihr auch eine frische Tasse Kaffee.

„Leider ist der nur schwarz … ich muss erst Einkaufen fahren", erklärte er vorsichtig und sie nahm ihm die Tasse ab.

„Danke, ich habe so und so keine Lust auf etwas Süßes", und sie nahm einen Schluck des dampfenden Getränks.

„Wenn du Gesellschaft möchtest, wir sind oben", sagte er und verließ den Raum. Rick wollte ihr Freiraum geben, ihr die Möglichkeit geben, sich selbst für oder gegen Kontakt mit ihnen zu entscheiden.

Er brachte noch seine eigene Tasche in sein Schlafzimmer, bevor er wieder in den Wohnraum ging, um sich mit Martha zu unterhalten.

+#+#+#

_Kates Tagebuch – 3. Eintrag _

_Mom hat immer gerne den Blick über das Meer wandern lassen. Jeden Sommer haben wir am Meer verbracht. Und jetzt sitze ich in Castles Haus und mache das, was Mom gerne gemacht hat – ich starre auf das Meer, lasse meine Gedanken wandern._

_Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie es so weit kommen konnte, dass Adam mein Leben dermaßen einnahm. Aber ich weiß nun, dass ich keine Chance gehabt habe. _

_Ich habe in den letzten Tagen sehr viel nachgedacht und realisiert, dass es von Anfang an sein Plan war, so wie er es mir auch gestanden hatte. Doch was sollte ich tun? Immerhin hat er angedeutet, dass er Alexis und Martha etwas antun würde, würde ich ihn verlassen. Ich konnte nicht aus meiner Haut. _

_Anfänglich schien alles perfekt. Toller Sex. Einfühlsame Gespräche._

_Doch dann kam die Eifersucht, Castle gegenüber. Meinem Job gegenüber. Alles was ich tat, verstand er falsch. Ich hätte ihn sicherlich einfach informieren können, dass ich länger arbeite – vielleicht habe ich die Strafe auch verdient, ich hätte ihn informieren sollen. _

_Die erste Ohrfeige habe ich nach einem großen Streit erhalten, mir die Wange gehalten und er hat mich getröstet – das konnte Adam gut. Mich geküsst und dann hatten wir Sex, guten Sex. _

_Irgendwann setzte er aber auch den Sex gegen mich ein. Wie das passieren konnte. Ein Rätsel! Wenn ich zur Türe hereinkam, roch er an mir, und wenn ich nach Ricks Aftershave roch, dann fand der Sex oftmals gleich im Wohnzimmer statt. Ohne dass ich richtig ausgezogen war. Ohne, dass ich die Chance hatte, zu entspannen oder es Gut zu heißen. Ich war chancenlos. Doch hatte ich gewusst, dass ich nicht mit Castle zusammenarbeiten sollte. _

_Noch nie hatte ein Mann mich so grob behandelt, keine Rücksicht darauf genommen, dass ich nicht bereit war. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ich ihn das habe machen lassen. Wieso ich Rick nicht einfach alles erzählt habe. Wieso ich es immer noch nicht tue._

_Ich muss Rick sagen, dass er gedroht hat. Es war ein Fehler hier her zu kommen. Ein Fehler, Alexis alleine in New York zurückzulassen. _

_+#+#+#_

Rick saß mit Martha bei einem großem Glas Rotwein im Wohnzimmer, im Hintergrund lief Jazz-Musik und auf dem Esstisch stand eine große Scrabble-Variante mit offizieller Drehscheibe; ein Wörterbuch lag auf dem Tisch und Martha hatte das Schreiben übernommen.

Bereits seit vielen Jahren war es ihr Lieblingsspiel. Jedes Mal, wenn sie alleine in den Hamptons waren, spielten sie um Ehre und Stolz.

„Das ist kein Wort, Mutter", kommentierte Rick und zeigte auf ihre neue Kreation.

„Markung ist ein eindeutiger Begriff", erklärte sie mit Sicherheit in der Stimme.

„Nein, Mutter."

„Richard …"

„Es ist ein Wort", erklärte Kate, die von hinten den Raum betrat. „Eine Grenze bzw. ein Grenzgebiet ist eine Markung."

„Und woher weiß Detektive Beckett so etwas?", fragte Rick amüsiert.

„Detektive Beckett hat den Hang zum Zweitbuch", entgegnete mit einem Lächeln.

Wie konnte der Wechsel des Ortes einen Menschen so verändern? Innerhalb weniger Stunden war sie von einer äußerst zurückgezogenen jungen Frau, die Angst hatte das Haus zu verlassen, zu einer wieder lächelnden geworden, die sogar Gesellschaft suchte.

„Oh, wie kultiviert", entgegnete Martha. „Übernimm doch kurz für mich, mein Liebes", erklärte sie und ging Kate ein großes Glas und frischen Orangensaft holen.

Kate setzte sich auf Marthas Platz und studierte genau die Buchstaben, die Castle anlegte.

„Interativ", erklärte Castle.

„Nope", widersprach Kate, „es heißt iterativ."

„Ein Profispieler?", fragte er und zog das N aus der Buchstabenreihe.

„Früher einmal. Mom und ich haben es gerne an verregneten Sonntagnachmittagen gespielt, in allen möglichen Sprachen. Ich glaube, so habe ich die meisten Lateinvokabel gelernt."

„Forma die munus; forma quota quaeque superbit?"

„Oh … ein Lateiner! Ars Amatoria … Schönheit ist ein Gottesgeschenk: Doch wie wenige Frauen können auf ihre Schönheit wirklich stolz sein!"

„Richard", tadelte Martha ihren Sohn. „Richard und Latein?" Sie lachte. „Die wichtigsten Sätze der Weltliteratur kennt er, um Frauen damit zu beeindrucken."

„Quod scripsi, scripsi", warf Kate auf den Tisch.

Richard sah sie nur verwundert an.

„Du kannst wirklich kein Latein!", sie lachte. „Aufgeflogen! Aber Spaß bei Seite … das stammt aus dem neuen Testament … Was ich geschrieben habe, bleibt geschrieben … dabei würde es so gut zu dir passen!"

Martha setzte sich neben Kate und reichte ihr das Glas.

„Also ein Sprachgenie, Kate. Richards Hauptaugenmerk in der Schule war es, möglichst aus vielen Institutionen hinausgeworfen zu werden. Seine Noten waren stets etwas grenzwertig."

„Meinen Eltern waren Sprachen wichtig. Ich habe auch im Ausland studiert, Kiev. Einen Sommer habe ich in Kroatien verbracht und gearbeitet."

„Kroatisch?", fragte Richard gespannt nach. Egal was sie von sich preisgeben würde, er würde alles in sich aufsaugen.

„Čovjek je vrijedi onoliko koliko jezika govori", sagte sie langsam. „Ich habe schon ewig kein Kroatisch gesprochen, die Möglichkeiten in New York sind eher gering." Bei den letzten Wörtern war ihre Stimme leiser geworden.

„Und was bedeutet das?", fragte Martha neugierig.

„Oh … Ein Mensch ist so viel wert, wie die Anzahl der Sprachen, die er spricht … ein kroatisches Sprichwort."

„Mutter, wir müssen uns wohl in unserem hohen Alter doch noch mit Sprachen beschäftigen.

„Richard, das glaube ich nicht. Mein Französisch ist fließend und im Notfall kann ich noch in die anderen Sprachen der Liebe ausweichen …"

Alle lachten. Marthas Erklärung war typisch für sie gewesen, ihr Blick voller Selbstbewusstsein und Stolz.

„Mutter", ermahnte Richard.

„Was Richard? Habe ich dich in Verlegenheit gebracht?"

„Ich glaube Martha, du bist die einzige Person, die das kann."

Für diesen Augenblick wirkte alles so unschuldig, als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen, als hätte sich niemand an Kate vergangen, sie geschlagen, ihr Knochen gebrochen und sie Namen genannt, die man besser nicht wiederholte.

Wenn ein Außenstehender diese Unterhaltung gehört hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich vermutet, dass gute Freunde oder ein Paar und ein Elternteil zusammen einen gemütlichen Abend verbringen, der Gips von einem Sport- oder Arbeitsunfall stammt.

Kate legte schließlich ein neues Wort an, nachdem sie sich mit Martha besprochen hatte.

„Borretsch?", fragte Richard.

„Gurkenkraut … eine Heilpflanze und auch Speisepflanze des Mittelmeerraums", erklärte Kate.

„Ich gebe auf", erklärte Richard. „Du bist einfach zu intelligent für mich."

Kate blickte ihn an. War es Verwunderung, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht wiederspiegelte? Angst?

„Ich wollte nicht … ich meinte …"

„Ach Kate", erklärte Martha und griff nach ihrer gesunden Hand. „Wenn er weiß, dass er verlieren könnte, gibt er immer im Vorfeld auf, um sich die Blamage zu ersparen. Du musst eines wissen, Kind, Richard ist ein ganz schlechter Verlierer. Wahrscheinlich ist es meine Schuld ... Vorbildwirkung. Ich kann auch nicht verlieren, nur reagiere ich anders!" Ihre Stimme ging ins Vorwurfsvolle am Ende ihre Statements.

„Mutter", versuchte Richard ihr zu widersprechen.

„Nicht Richard. Immer wenn ich eine Rolle nicht erhalten habe, ging zu Hause die Welt unter, als du ein Kind warst. Wir waren abhängig von meinem Einkommen …"

So ging es den restlichen Abend weiter. Sie aßen gemeinsam Tunfischsalat und etwas Obst danach. Sie lachten und unterhielten sich.

+#+#+

„Wenn etwas sein sollte Kate, ruf mich einfach. Ich bin im Zimmer nebenan", erklärte Richard, bevor er in sein Zimmer ging. Die Türe ließ er offen.

Sein Vorhaben war es, die junge Polizistin nicht kontrollieren zu wollen. Wenn sie Hilfe benötigen würde, sollte sie sich melden. Er wollte dem Heilungsprozess nicht im Weg stehen.

Richard ging duschen, zog sich um – Boxershorts und ein altes T-Shirts. Plötzlich klopfte es am Türstock. Er drehte sich um.

„Kate?"

„Ich würde gerne duschen, Haare waschen … aber ich muss meine Hand … normalerweise …Martha …"

„Soll ich sie holen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich möchte sie nicht wecken, sie schläft sicherlich schon."

„Wie kann ich helfen?", fragte er und ging auf sie zu.

„Ich komme nicht zum Verschluss."

In diesem Moment hob sie, rot im Gesicht vor Scham, ihr Top hoch und brachte die elastische Binde zum Vorschein, die Martha in der Früh gebunden hatte, um die Heilung ihrer Rippen zu unterstützen. Kate trug keinerlei Büstenhalter darunter und versuchte scheinbar, so gut wie möglich, ihre Intimsphäre zu wahren. Trotzdem konnte er die Unterseite ihrer Brust wahrnehmen, doch war dies keine sexuelle Wahrnehmung.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Bett, Richard setzte sich hin und Kate stand nun, mit ihrem hochgehobenen Top vor ihm. Seite Hände glitten vorsichtig über ihre Rippen, bis er die Haftnadeln fand und sie vorsichtig löste.

Er wickelte die Binde gleich auf und reicht sie ihr.

„Und das Haarewaschen schaffst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht …"

„Also … du gehst duschen, machst dich so weit fertig. Dann rufst du mich und ich wasche dir die Haare über der Badewanne."

Sie nickte nur, bevor sie verschwand und ihn tatsächlich nach zwanzig Minuten rief. Kate trug knall pinke Pyjamahosen mit weißen Hasen darauf, die Alexis ihr geschenkt hatte und ein ärmelloses graues, enges T-Shirt. Es lag Rick auf der Zunge nachzufragen, wieso sie so lange gebraucht hatte, doch dann erinnerte er sich an den Abend, als sie versucht hatte, ihre Haare mit einer Hand zusammenzubinden und mit ihrem Gipsarm immer noch große Probleme hatte und Schmerzen, sobald sie die Hand auf eine bestimmte Art verdrehte.

Gemeinsam standen sie schließlich in ihrem Badezimmer und Rick wusch ihr vorsichtig die Haare. Das gesamte Badezimmer war von Kirschenduft erfüllt. Dann knetete er die Haarspülung ein, bevor er sie kurz einwirken ließ.

„Wie kommt es, dass du so viel Erfahrung damit hast?"

„Alexis …", sagte er nur und lachte.

Die Spülung in Kates Haaren spülte er abermals aus und schließlich trocknete er ihre Haare mit dem Handtuch ab, welches er schließlich um ihren Kopf wickelte wie einen Turban.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verließ Richard das Badezimmer, wünschte ihr noch eine gute Nacht, bevor er sich in sein eigenes Zimmer begab.

Sie hatte einen großen Schritt gewagt. Sich von ihm berühren und angreifen lassen. Von einem Mann.

**+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 6**

**+#+#+**

A/N Danke Severin für die Beta-Hilfe ;) und allen anderen für da brave Lesen und Kommentieren – jedes Kommentar erfreut mich unglaublich.


End file.
